Skeletons in the Closet
by Gaeriel69
Summary: Traduction. Personne ne peut fuir éternellement son passé. Que se passera t-il lorsque le passé de Nanao reviendra la hanter ? Son capitaine sera t-il celui qui restera à ses côtés ou tout sera t-il dévoilé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet.

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 1 ~

Elle soupira en pressant le tampon sur le formulaire avant de le placer en haut de la pile. Penchée en arrière, elle fit rouler ses épaules, essayant de faire marcher ses muscles pris de crampes après qu'elle ait écrit pendant de longues heures.

"Ma Nanao-chan aurait-elle besoin d'un massage ?" résonna une voix paresseuse dans son dos. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici ce sourire en coin dans le ton de sa voix et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner avant de lui répondre.

"Certainement pas venant de vous, Taicho," répondit-elle, espérant que le titre honorifique à la fin de sa phrase lui rappelle une fois de plus qu'ils avaient une relation de travail et qu'ils n'avaient pas à agir de façon inappropriée. Bien qu'elle soit consciente que son espoir soit des plus futile.

"Mais Nanao-chan est stressée," répondit-il joyeusement, "et c'est l'un des rôles d'un Capitaine que de faire en sorte que son vice-capitaine soit heureux." Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent aussitôt à chercher des noeuds dans son dos. Nanao ne pu s'empêcher de grogner mentalement à cette agréable sensation, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et repoussa ses mains loin d'elle. Elle ne sait que trop bien que de se livrer à quelque chose de ce genre avec cet homme particulier n'amènerait à rien de bon pour elle.

"Tu es si cruelle, Nanao-chan," reprend-il d'une fois faussement désespérée, posant ses mains sur le bureau.

"S'il s'agit vraiment de votre devoir que je sois heureuse, alors faites simplement votre paperasse vous-même et je n'aurais plus à être stressée," répondit durement la jeune femme tout en regroupant les formulaires finis, les plaçant dans la boite aux lettres des divisions qui sera distribué dans la matinée.

"Mais alors je serais malheureux," le capitaine lui fit une moue triste. "Si Nanao-chan continue de s'occuper de ma paperasse, alors qu'elle me permette que je lui fasse des massages et nous serons tout deux satisfaits !"

"J'espère vous avoir bien fait comprendre que vos massages ne me rende pas heureuse," répondit la vice-capitaine tout en se glissant derrière lui, se dirigeant vers le couloir, papiers en main.

"Oh ? Et quels massages exactement rendrait heureuse ma Nanao-chan ?" S'il avait répondu avec une voix légère, il y avait comme une nuance d'avertissement alors qu'il commencait à marcher négligemment derrière elle.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait de rester si tard au bureau. C'était une chance pour lui de prendre ce que bon lui plaisait et de la harceler librement sans peur d'être distrait ou d'être dérangé par un membre d'une autre division. Neuf fois sur dix, elle pouvait compter sur lui pour aller picoler avec ses amis, la laissant ainsi en paix pour travailler. Ces nuits étaient parfaites, la vice-capitaine pouvant ainsi se servir de ce temps pour rattraper son travail en retard et, au moment où celui-ci sera terminé, le soleil commencera à se lever et il sera temps de sortir pour aller ramasser son capitaine ivre dans l'un des bars dans lequel il avait l'habitude de boire.

Elle soupira tout en rangeant les formulaires à leurs places et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main chaude et large se referma sur son poignet alors qu'elle allait mettre quelques lettres dans la boîte de la dixième division.

"Nanao-chan, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," lâcha le capitaine en faisant la moue.

Epuisée par cette journée de paperasses sans fin et par un entraînement au kido pour les nouvelles recrues, Nanao décida de frapper un bon coup. Là où habituellement elle aurait répondue qu'elle n'avait pas de préférences particulières, et qu'elle aimerait qu'il oublie tout cela dès maintenant, ce soir elle avait décidée de lui enseigner une leçon en rapport aux questions absurdes de son capitaine et à sa manie de toujours l'interrompre en plein travail.

"J'ai entendue dire que Ukitake-Taicho faisait de délicieux massages," répliqua t-elle donc, tout en bougeant son poignet devenu subitement mou. "S'il me proposait de m'en faire un, j'aurais du mal à refuser." Elle rangea le dernier formulaire à sa place et retourna vers le bureau pour le nettoyer et pouvoir retourner à ses appartements.

"Nanao-chan..." Geint le capitaine tout en la suivant. "A ton avis, qui a appris à Jyuu à masser ?"

Ce commentaire stoppa Nanao dans sa tâche, qui se tourna vers lui, braquant son regard sur le capitaine. "Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir pourquoi vous appreniez à Ukitake-Taicho à masser..."

"Pour séduire les femmes évidemment," répondit gaiement Kyouraku. "Jyuu-kun essayait d'impressionner une certaine femme à l'académie et je me suis dit que je pouvais lui apprendre quelques techniques."

"Sûrement contre sa volonté..." murmura la jeune femme tout en continuant son chemin vers le bureau.

"Qu'as-tu dis, ma lovely Nanao-chan ?" Roucoula t-il tout en la suivant comme un chien.

"J'étais juste en train de remercier dieu de ne pas être arrivée à l'académie en même temps que vous deux," elle rangea en des claquements secs ses affaires dans son tiroir.

"De même," expliqua t-il gaiement. "Devoir repousser tout ces ados bourrés d'hormones regardant ma Nanao-chan de travers m'aurait épuisé."

"Vous auriez été trop occuper à flirter pour vous en rendre compte," rétorqua la vice-capitaine. "De toute façon j'étais encore très jeune lorsque j'ai eue mon diplome, alors j'ose espérer que ni vous ni un quelconque autre adolescent ne m'aurait dragué."

"Je n'ai jamais été trop occuper à flirter pour ne pas remarquer ma charmante Nanao-chan," rétorqua t-il à son tour avec le sourire. Lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Taicho, je rentre" reprit Nanao en se rendant compte qu'il continuait de la suivre.

"Et je te raccompagne" lui répondit-il avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire," s'exclama rapidement la jeune femme tout en esquivant le bras de l'homme qui avait essayé de s'emparer de sa taille. Elle ne préfèra même pas songer à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait réussit à la tirer à lui. "Je ne suis plus une enfant Taicho."

"J'en suis conscient." Il continua de la suivre, un air dramatique peint sur son visage alors qu'elle descendait dans la rue. "Désormais ma lovely Nanao-chan est une charmante et délicate jeune femme dont un moins que rien pourrait essayer de profiter en la ramenant chez lui. Quelle espèce de capitaine serait-je si je laissais ma Nanao-chan prendre ce genre de risques ?"

"Un moins que rien un peu moins désagréable," répondit finalement Nanao en essayant de ne pas être touchée un instant par la nature hyper protectrice de son capitaine. C'était ennuyeux et pas le moins du monde touchant, se dit-elle encore et encore. "Je peux me débrouiller toute seule."

"Et j'ai une totale confiance en ta capacité à t'occuper de toi-même," répondit-il en souriant, un air satisfait sur son visage. "Mais je préférerais que tu acceptes mon aide plus souvent. Beaucoup de choses sont plus agréables faites à deux."

La jeune femme regarda droit devant elle, accélérant son allure tout en essayant de masquer ses rougeurs. Trop nombreuses au vu de la perversité de cet homme se dit-elle avec acharnement. Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue et elle se sentit soulagée de voir les traits de son petit appartement se dessiner au loin.

"Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant, Taicho." Affirma t-elle d'une voix froide.

"Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte." répondit-il tranquillement tout en restant à ses côtés. Elle soupira en se disant que ce serait une perte de temps d'essayer de le convaincre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'au batiment, grimpant trois volées de marches en silence avant d'entrer dans le couloir de son appartement.

Nanao était plongée dans ses pensées, l'air rêveur, lorsque son capitaine tendit le bras devant elle pour qu'elle se stoppe. Sortant de ses pensées, elle remarqua enfin qu'un homme semblait l'attendre, appuyé contre sa porte. Etrange, et en essayant de se déplacer pour mieux voir, la jeune femme se sentie rapidement frustrer en se rendant compte que son capitaine la forcer à garder ses distances.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, il semble que tu aies un visiteur." Commenca Kyoraku d'une voix forte, assez pour faire sursauter l'homme qui attendait là. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna alors vers eux pour les dévisager, avant de poser ses yeux gris tel de l'acier sur Nanao.

"Nao-chan." Sa voix douce résonna un instant dans le couloir. Un silence s'en suivit, avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne enfin.

"Mamoru-san," lui répondit-elle. Elle tenta de passer devant son capitaine qui, cette fois, ne l'arrêta pas en réalisant que ces deux-là se connaissaient.

Mamoru eut un sourire, ouvrant ses bras vers elle. "C'est comme ça que tu me salues, Nao-chan ?"

Elle ne put pas empêcher un large sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de s'avancer d'un pas de shunpo, finissant dans les bras de l'homme.

"Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Mamoru-kun." Les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent contre elle et elle se laissa aller contre lui, s'y sentant en sécurité. Un raclement de gorge résonnant derrière eux leurs rappelèrent la situation et ils se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

"Kyouraku-Taichou, voici Mamoru-san. Mamoru-san, je te présente le capitaine de la huitième division Kyouraku-Taicho." Nanao les présenta rapidement l'un à l'autre. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant puis le silence reprit ses droits un court instant.

"Et comment connaissez-vous ma Nanao-chan ?" Demanda Kyouraku après avoir deviné qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à d'autres informations.

Mamoru leva un sourcil à cette question, notant la marque de possession dans la phrase sans la commenter. "Nao-chan et moi sommes des amis depuis notre enfance au Rukongai. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des années."

"Tu aurais du devenir un shinigami avec moi," poursuivit-elle en l'observant. "Et nous n'aurions pas été séparés pendant si longtemps."

"Tss," murmura t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. "Et devenir une sainte-nitouche comme toi ? Jamais !"

Comme un jeu, Nanao frappa son bras, son sourire toujours ancré sur ses lèvres.

"Et si nous allions boire un verre tous ensembles ?" Kyouraku reprit la parole, les tirant de leurs pensées. "Vous pourrez raconter quelques histoires adorables sur ma Nanao-chan lorsqu'elle vivait au Rukongai."

"Désolé, je dois aller travailler tôt demain matin." répondit finalement Mamoru. "Mais peut-être une autre fois ?" proposa t-il d'une voix apaisante.

"Il se fait tard Capitaine," rajouta Nanao. "Vous devriez savoir avec qui sortir boire non ? Nous ne voudrions pas vous faire attendre plus. Mais ne buvez pas trop, nous avons une réunion demain matin à dix heures et je n'ai pas envie de devoir courir partout dans le Seireitei pour vous retrouver."

"Où alors, Nanao-chan," il commenca à gémir. "Je peux aussi rester ici comme ça ce sera facile pour toi de me retrouver au petit matin."

"Bonne nuit Taicho," elle le coupa froidement. Changeant de ton, elle se tourna vers Mamoru afin de lui demander. " Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé ?"

"J'adorerais." Accepta t-il avec le sourire. "C'était très plaisant de vous rencontrer, Kyouraku-Taicho." Nanao, elle, commenca à déverrouiller les différentes serrures de son appartement.

"De même, Mamoru-san." Répondit-il d'un ton qui forca Nanao a lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Le sourire espiègle qui illuminait habituellement son visage semblait avoir disparu et elle soupira intérieurement. Lui qui arrivait à flirter avec des centaines de femmes chaque jours, comment arrivait t-il à la faire se sentir coupable dès qu'elle parlait à un homme plus de cinq minutes ? Poussant la porte, elle fit signe à son ami d'entrer et se retourna vers son capitaine.

"Allez-vous sortir avec Matsumoto-san et le groupe habituel ?" Elle préférait lui demander maintenant pour savoir à quel point il serait difficile de le retrouver le lendemain.

"Je suppose..." Marmonna t-il tout en fusillant Mamoru du regard qui était en train d'observer une peinture.

"Taicho." Reprit-elle en lâchant un léger soupir. "Ne les faites pas attendre. Vous m'avez ramené avec succès jusqu'à chez moi. Mamoru-san est un vieil ami, vous n'avez rien à craindre."

"Si tu en es sûre Nanao-chan," grommella t-il.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, Taicho, vous n'avez pas besoin de me surprotéger, je ne suis plus une enfant," termina t-elle avec un léger sourire à son attention avant de refermer la porte devant lui.

"C'est exactement ça qui m'inquiètes Nanao-chan..." Murmura t-il pour lui-même devant la porte close. Il secoua la tête et se prépara à retrouver ses camarades de beuveries, espérant qu'une certaine quantité d'alcool arriverait à le détendre pour qu'il s'inquiète moins sur ce développement dans la vie de sa lovely Nanao-chan.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà, premier chapitre en ligne \o/

J'ai donc débutée la traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de "Fading into the background", l'histoire originale lui revient et je le remercie encore de m'avoir laissé traduire sa (longue) fic !

Pour le moment, j'ai essayée de rester assez proche de son style d'écriture, et je me demande s'il ne serait pas intéressant de modifier légèrement certaines tournures, comme ce qui concerne les "répond, "rétorque" et etc après une phrase... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

De même comme il n'y a pas de vouvoiement/tutoiement en anglais, j'ai décidée de faire vouvoyer Nanao et tutoyer Kyouraku... Si cela vous gêne ( ou non xD ) n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet.

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 2 ~

Nanao se retourna vers Mamoru après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. "Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu ici ?"

"Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?" lui répondit-il tout en continuant d'observer la peinture accrochée à son mur un petit moment. "C'est une jolie oeuvre. Qui l'a faite ?"

"Kyouraku-Taicho. C'est un cadeau pour ma pendaison de crémaillère," dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui. "Et bien sûr que je suis heureuse de te voir, mais après huit ans de silence je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que je te trouve ici à m'attendre."

"C'est un cadeau très attentionné." Il le contempla encore quelques instants avant de braquer toute son attention sur elle. "Mon organisation et le Gotei 13 viennent de commencer un partenariat pour régler nos problèmes mutuels." L'observant attentivement, il continu dae parler. "Tu en entendras sûrement parler demain à cette réunion dont tu as parlée plus tôt. Je crois qu'il n'y a que votre première et votre seconde division qui sont au courant des possibles problèmes et de leurs solutions."

"Alors tu n'es là que pour le business." Conclut-elle, essayant de cacher sa déception.

"Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas trop proches" soupira t-il. "Tu le sais. Je ne pense pas que le Gotei 13 apprécierait si l'un de ses vice-capitaine devenait proche d'un membre de l'une des plus puissante famille de Yakuza du Rukongai. Sans mentionner la réaction de ton Taicho. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de me voir ici et il ne sait même pas qui je suis."

Nanao lui jetta un regard noir et s'éloigna pour aller commencer le thé dans la cuisine. "Alors pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici ?"

"Je n'étais pas au courant que ton capitaine te raccompagnait jusque chez toi tout les soirs." Il la suivit tranquillement. "Je pensais que tu serais seule. Il reste d'habitude après t'avoir raccompagné ?"

"Mamoru..." Elle le reprit d'un ton brusque.

"Je suis juste curieux, Nao-chan." Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas été là pour toi que je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ma p'tite soeur. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un homme à femmes."

"Il l'est" répondit-elle calmement. "Il ne se passe rien de particulier avec lui. Il flirte avec tout le monde, il le fait avec moi pour me taquiner, rien de plus."

"Oh, donc il te soutient quand toi tu flirtes avec quelqu'un ?" Demanda Mamoru tout en prenant deux tasses de thé.

"En quoi cela a t-il un rapport ?" Demanda t-elle tout en mettant l'eau à bouillir.

"Ca n'a aucuns rapports." Il lui sourit. "J'essaye juste d'en savoir un peu plus sur ta vie. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais physiquement l'apparence d'une gamine de huit ans et tu étais bien trop jeune pour attirer les hommes."

"Onii-san" gémit-elle doucement. "Si j'avais sue que tu n'étais venu ici que pour me harceler je t'aurais laissé à la porte avec mon capitaine."

Mamoru l'ignora et, en deux gestes précis, attrapa ses lunettes et sa pince à cheveux. Il était l'un des rares à l'avoir vue sans ses lunettes et à ne pas avoir été ensuite sérieusement blessé par une attaque de kido. La voir ainsi était très dangereux. "Voilà, maintenant c'est vraiment Nao-chan. Tu m'as manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi." Elle lui sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant sourit. Son frère avait toujours été comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Son seul regret en rejoignant le Gotei 13 soit qu'ils aient été séparés. Son sourire s'effaça en repensant à certains passages de son passé. "As-tu entendu parler de lui récemment ?"

"Non." Mamoru avait maintenant un air renfrogné peint sur son visage. "Et j'espère ne jamais avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ?"

"Ca ne m'intéresse pas." Lui répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers l'eau qui chauffe. "C'était juste une question."

"Je préfèrerais rester discret," reprit-il. "Je n'aurais pas du venir cette nuit, mais j'étais si près que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, surtout en sachant que je t'aurais revu demain de toute façon. Si j'avais su que ton capitaine était avec toi, je ne serais pas venu. Je suppose que c'est trop espérer que de penser qu'il gardera ça pour lui-même ?"

"C'est beaucoup trop espérer," acquiesca résolument la jeune femme.

"Je dois partir," il lâcha un grognement.

"Mais tu viens d'arriver !" Nanao se retourna pour lui faire face. "Nous n'avons pas pris le thé."

"La principale raison de mon éloignement était pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien." Il parlait d'une voix calme. "Tout a été compromis en une seule soirée."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance" répliqua Nanao. "Je ne suis plus une enfant et il ne peut pas m'atteindre. Cela m'est égal si le Gotei 13 se met en colère parce qu'un vieil ami d'enfance est un yakuza. Nous avons très peu de rapports avec le Rukongai de toute façon."

"J'ai entendu dire que le Vice-capitaine Ise Nanao faisait très attention à ce que le Gotei 13 pense d'elle, elle a une réputation impeccable et suit toujours les règles." Simple observation de la part de Mamoru. "Je me demande si c'est Nao-chan qui parle la."

"Tu es le premier à m'avoir dit d'être obéissante pour ne pas attirer l'attention." Elle semblait vexée.

"Oui, et ça a très bien marché." lui répondit-il simplement. "J'aurais du être plus prudent."

"Non tu n'as pas à l'être !" Répondit la jeune femme sur le qui vive. "Tu n'aurais pas du te soucier de tout ça ! Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passée à la librairie, au labo de recherches et dans le Rukongai pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur toi ? Tout ce que je voulais savoir c'était d'être sûre que tu étais encore en vie. Et tu apparais tranquillement avant de décider cinq minutes plus tard que tu dois partir ? Je déteste tout ceux qui veuillent me protéger, je ne peux jamais leur rendre la pareille !"

Il l'a tira à lui en une étreinte réconfortante, attendant patiemment qu'elle arrête de trembler à cause de la colère, la gardant contre lui encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le sifflement de la théière ne les surprennent. Elle se détacha de ses bras, partant s'en occuper.

"Tu étais seule" déclara finalement le jeune homme.

"Tu m'as abandonnée." Elle le fusilla du regard

"Ton capitaine semble apprécier ta compagnie." Tout en lui répondant, le jeune homme espèrait dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

"Comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a rien de particulier entre nous. Si je l'intéressais vraiment, il aurait réussi. Il est beaucoup de choses, mais il est loin d'être idiot."

"Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir qu'une femme peut avoir sur un homme pour le rendre idiot." Mamoru semblait confiant en ses paroles.

"Tu devrais y aller." Nanao parlait plus rapidement tout en attrapant ses lunettes posées sur le bar. Tout en les remettant, elle se tourna vers la porte.

"Tu me vires p'tite soeur ?"

"Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi d'être ici." Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton moqueur en ignorant le rire de Mamoru. Reprenant sa pince, elle replaca ses cheveux correctement. "Ca pourrait être mauvais pour nos réputations." Elle s'était déjà rapprochée de la porte mais une main légère posée sur son bras la stoppe.

"As-tu vraiment été si malheureuse ?" Un air concerné était peint sur son visage.

"Non." Elle soupira. "Je suis heureuse, mais tu m'as toujours manquée. Et puis, de temps en temps j'aimerais bien ne pas devoir feindre que je suis cette femme stricte et suivant les règles que j'ai finit par devenir."

"Les gens au Rukongai connaissent bien les Vice-Capitaine, Nao-chan, mais j'ai rarement entendu ton nom. Jouer ce rôle t'as fait perdre de l'intérêt chez ces gens, et nous savons tout les deux que c'est mieux ainsi." Il parlai d'une voix douce.

Nanao se contenta de le fixer un long moment, se demandant s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il insinuait. C'est vrai, elle avait toujours été douée pour que les gens voient en elle quelqu'un de bien, mais cela l'avait juste rendue plus seule que jamais. "Je pensais que cela résoudrait le problème et non simplement les symptômes," finit-elle par répondre. "Je suis bien établie maintenant, il ne pourra pas m'atteindre, qu'il sache que je suis ici ou non."

"Tu ne sais pas tout." Il secoua la tête. "Crois moi, c'est bien mieux ainsi."

Nanao semblait désappointée mais elle finit par hocher la tête. "Tu sais bien que j'ai une totale confiance en toi."

Il lui sourit. "On se voit demain Nao-chan."

"Bonne nuit Onii-san." Répondit-elle avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Après avoir verrouillée la porte, Nanao retourna dans la cuisine. Elle jetta l'eau bouillante dans le lavabo, ayant brusquement perdue l'envie de boire ce thé. Elle avait toujours eu une totale confiance en son frère, mais lui faire confiance tête baissée à cet instant était difficile.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait envie de sortir et de devenir une Matsumoto-bis, mais pouvoir se défouler de temps à autre serait agréable. Avoir une vie amoureuse serait aussi bien venu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de ce qui adviendrait dans ce cas là, même si elle abandonnait son caractère actuel. Son capitaine était très entreprenant avec ses ennuyeuses déclarations d'amour, sans parler de sa possessivité, et il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'hommes dans le Seireitei qui oseraient se frotter à lui.

Elle soupira de nouveau, secouant la tête pour dissiper ces pensées. Au moins, elle était certaine que son frère était vivant maintenant. Elle n'avait pas mentie en disant qu'elle avait cherchée des informations, bien que discrètement. Cette absence de communication entre eux avait été comme une double protection pour elle. De un pour éviter que le Gotei 13 ne lui associe un quelconque lien avec des yakuza, et de deux pour que quelqu'un qui saurait où il était ne puisse savoir où elle se trouvait.

Elle se dit que cette protection avait résulté à une enfance solitaire pour l'unique enfant de la huitième division qui n'avait pas de famille où retourner. Elle avait grandie seule en suivant les conviction de la Vice-capitaine Yadomaru après que celle-ci ait disparue. Cette forte solitude n'avait duré que quelques mois, jusqu'au jour où son capitaine l'avait retrouvée en pleurs après qu'elle ait été malmener, encore une fois, par des membres d'une autre division n'appréciant pas qu'elle tienne en héro une ancienne vice capitaine désormais ennemie de la Soul Society. Elle avait été trop négligente en exprimant ses sentiments, plus jeune, et avait acceptée avec réconfort l'attention que son capitaine lui avait fournit à partir de ce moment.

Si elle avait su qu'en acceptant cela elle finirait par être constamment harcelée par ce dernier et même, une fois devenue plus âgée, traquée, elle aurait été bien plus prudente. Cette attention en elle-même aurait été bien plus appréciée s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement de celle d'un homme qui prend en pitié un chaton abandonné. Elle s'était souvent demandée s'il était plus douloureux de se sentir ignorée par tous ou d'être entourée uniquement par pitié.

Nanao fut rapidement prête à aller se coucher et essaya de dévier ses pensées sur quelque chose de plus positif. Après tout son frère était de retour désormais. Se couchant, elle passa dans sa tête la liste de ses tâches pour le lendemain, espérant que son capitaine ne serait pas trop difficile à trouver le lendemain matin. Se concentrant sur son reiatsu comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire le soir avant de s'endormir, elle le trouva aux alentours de la dixième division. Au moins il avait décidé de rester dans le Seireitei pour boire, bien que ce ne soit qu'une mince consolation. Courir dans tout le Rukongai aux premières heures de l'aurore n'a jamais été l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un amusement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce second chapitre vous conviendra ! Il aurait du arriver hier matin, mais comme le site ne marchait plus pour se connecter... Le voilà maintenant :)

Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques vis à vis de la traduction n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais :)

A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 3 ~

Levée tôt le lendemain matin, Nanao se servit de nouveau de ses sens pour repérer le reiatsu de son capitaine. Elle le trouva au dernier endroit qu'elle aurait pu soupçonner; le bureau. S'habillant rapidement elle se hâta vers la huitième division en espérant qu'il n'ait pas accidentellement mis le feu à toute la paperasse comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait retrouvé là-bas si tôt le matin.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, elle respirait lourdement et répétait dans sa tête " pas de feu s'il vous plaît " à la manière d'un mantra. La vue qui s'offrit à elle calma sa respiration et elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Des bouteilles de sakes jonchaient le sol, tout comme Matsumoto, Hisagi et son capitaine. Ils étaient tout les trois affalés dans des positions inconfortables, mais qui était-elle pour les juger... Elle dormait toujours dans son propre lit et ne savait pas quelles positions étaient les plus confortables pour dormir sur un plancher. Kyouraku dormait sur le dos, allongé sur son bras gauche plié, son bras droit étalé sur le plancher alors que sa jambe droite reposait sur sa chaise. Esquivant les shinigamis et les bouteilles, Nanao se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sourit pour elle-même en tirant les rideaux. La lumière inonda la pièce et la réponse fut instantanée.

Kyouraku sursauta lorsque la lumière tomba sur sa jambe, celle-ci étant sûrement engourdie après être passée tant d'heures en hauteur, et la cogna violemment contre le bureau. Matsumoto gémit et tira le haori rose dont elle se servait comme couverture sur sa tête alors que Hisagi se redressa brusquement, se cognant la tête contre la chaise où la jambe du capitaine se tenait et sous laquelle il s'était endormie. Les deux hommes gémissaient de douleur et Nanao eut un sourire satisfait. Ca leur servirait de leçon à boire autant.

"Mais d'où vient cette foutue lumière ?" Après avoir gémit une seconde fois, Hisagi réussit finalement à parler.

"Ferme-la" pleurnicha Matsumoto, boudant sous le tissu rose.

"Tu es si mesquine, Nanao-chan" la chatia son capitaine en tenant sa jambe blessée. "Il faut que tu viennes l'embrasser et ça ira mieux."

"Je suis occupée, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre" dit-elle en remettant en place sa chaise derrière son bureau.

"Attends, Nanao-chan ?" Matsumoto enleva le haori, tressaillant lorsque le soleil lui brûla les yeux. Elle observa la pièce du coin de l'oeil avant de se concentrer sur Nanao, assise à son bureau.

"Argh, j'vais vomir." Hisagi gémit, prostrer dans un coin de la pièce où il avait rampé.

"Faites le s'il vous plaît à l'extérieur des locaux" répondit froidement Nanao. "Et vous devriez vous rendre à la quatrième division. Vous venez de vous cogner et nous avons une réunion d'officiers a 10 heures." Hisagi gémit de nouveau et commenca à ramper vers la sortie, arrivant finalement à se mettre sur ses pieds en se tenant à la chambranle de la porte.

Soudain, la vision de Nanao se retrouva bloquée par les imposants atouts de la vice-capitaine de la dixième division qui fit claquer la paume de ses mains contre le bureau. "Alors, comment c'était ?"

"Comment c'était quoi ?" Répondit Nanao, confuse, jetant un coup d'oeil à son capitane étalé sur le plancher à côté d'elle.

"Shunsui a dit que tu avais un beau et ténébreux visiteur hier soir et que tu l'as fait rentrer pour un thé." Matsumoto était heureuse et semblait s'être déjà remise de sa gueule de bois "On sait tous ce que ça veut dire." Reprit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Shunsui se redressa difficilement, commençant à ramper pour aller récupérer son haori abandonné au sol.

Nanao haussa un sourcil, regardant son interlocutrice d'un regard vide. "Cela signifique qu'on a... Bus un thé ?" Répondit-elle en hasardant une hypothèse.

"Oh, allez !" Couina Matsumoto. "Quelque chose a du arriver. Deux vieux amis réunis lors d'une nuit noire et solitaire. Les vieux sentiments ont été remués avec une thasse de thé. Et une chose amenant à une autre..."

Nanao laissa le silence régner un moment et termina de remplir son premier rapport. "Eh bien, comme vous semblez déjà connaître tout les détails ce serait inutile pour moi et ennuyeux pour vous de le répéter."

"Tu me tueras un jour," l'autre vice-capitaine semblait désespérer. "Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'ai pas eue d'histoire aussi passionnante pour mes commérages depuis longtemps, alors partage la Nao-chan."

"Premièrement" commenca Nanao en cherchant son encre. "Je ne veux pas de commérages sur ma vie. Et deuxièmement, ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

"Oooh" Matsumoto s'éloigna du bureau et posa son bras sur celui de Kyouraku qui, lui, écoutait l'échange. Prenant un air de conspiratrice, elle continua. "Il n'y a que monsieur l'étranger qui ait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Il semble que tu aies un rival Shunsui-kun."

"Rangiku-san, je suis sûre que votre capitaine est en train de vous chercher pour vous préparer pour la réunion. Il n'apprécierait pas de devoir vous chercher dans tout le Seireitei." Dit Nanao en s'occupant d'un autre formulaire.

"D'accord, j'y vais" La blonde finit par obtempérer. "Mais je t'aurais à la prochaine réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis." Après cette dernière déclaration, elle sortit joyeusement du bureau. Nanao soupira intérieurement, en se demandant si se porter malade pour éviter d'être interrogée vaudrait le chaos dans lequel serait plongé l'association en son absence.

Nanao continua de remplir son formulaire, ignorant son capitaine. Cela dura le temps d'un formulaire et demi avant qu'elle ne finisse par craquer sous son regard insistant. "Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, monsieur ?"

"Rien en particulier," répondit-il en l'analysant. Il avait de nouveau son sourire habituel et troublant, et elle aurait aimé s'éloigner pour y réchapper, mais elle se contenta au lieu de ça de réajuster ses lunettes.

"Alors puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous restez assis ici ?" Demanda Nanao en le fixant à son tour.

"Ma jambe me fait mal dès que je la bouge," Kyouraku gémit, retrouvant très vite sa façon si espiègle de parler, un air boudeur sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas bouger !"

"Oh, mon dieu," murmura Nanao tout en se levant, faisant le tour de son bureau pour se rapprocher du capitaine qui l'observait avec espoir. " Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un vice-capitaine. C'est d'un baby-sitter dont vous avez besoin. " Elle s'accroupit près de lui et posa ses deux mains sur le tibia de l'homme, commençant à exécuter deux sorts de guérison simples pour faire disparaître la douleur et le bleu qui commencait à apparaître. Elle terminait le second sort de kido lorsqu'une main la surprit en se posant sur sa joue, glissant jusque sur son menton pour soulever son visage, croisant alors le regard de son capitaine au dessus d'elle.

"Merci, Nanao-chan," dit-il en souriant avec sincérité. Elle se détacha rapidement de son contact, ses pieds prenant soudain une grande importance alors qu'en réalité, elle essayait juste de faire disparaître ses rougeurs. C'est dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il arrêtait de faire l'idiot et qu'il semblait l'observer comme ce qu'elle était vraiment, qu'elle perdait son calme et commencait à penser à des inepties.

"De rien, Taicho," répondit-elle avec une certaine raideur avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège. "Il y a des médicaments contre la gueule de bois dans la salle de repos, au dessus du lavabo."

"Ma Nanao-chan est toujours si bonne avec moi," roucoula le capitaine.

"Ne m'appellez pas comme ça," dit-elle instinctivement tout en prenant un autre formulaire. Une large main à la peau chaude se posa alors sur la sienne, la stoppant net dans son travail.

"Je suis curieux, Nanao-chan. Comment Mamoru-san a t-il reçu l'honneur de pouvoir t'appeler par ce surnom sans se faire réprimander ?" Demanda-il alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

Nanao enleva rapidement sa main, se penchant en arrière dans son siège en le regardant. Elle aurait du savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas pu esquiver le sujet après l'intervention de Matsumoto. "On se connait depuis qu'on est enfants," répondit-elle, "Il ne m'a jamais appelé autrement. Ce serait étrange de changer maintenant."

"Ah," dit Kyouraku tout en mettant ses mains dans ses manches. "Donc si je t'avais appelée Nanao-chan depuis que tu es une enfant moi aussi, ce ne serait pas un problème."

"Ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous n'êtes pas-" elle commençait à être énervée mais se calma avant de prononcer le mot famille.

"Je ne suis pas quoi, Nanao-chan ?" Demanda-il d'un air interrogateur.

"Vous n'êtes pas un vieil ami d'enfance. Vous êtes mon supérieur et ce ne serait pas professionnel." Expliqua Nanao.

"Nous ne sommes pas amis non plus ?" Il semblait blessé. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il travaillait dans un miroir cet air ridiculement dramatique.

"C'est différent, Taicho, et vous le savez," dit-elle calmement."Je suis votre vice-vapitaine ce qui implique que je dois être respectée par les shinigami de plus bas rang. Comment suis-je supposé garder ce respect intact lorsque mon capitaine m'appelle comme ça et me traite comme une enfant ?"

" Des shinigamis de bas rang t'appelle Nanao-chan ?" Il semblait surpris.

"Bien sûr que non," rétorqua t-elle, offensée qu'il ait pu penser qu'elle laisserait passer ça.

"Et bien, alors je pense que cela n'aurait pas affecté l'avis qu'ont de toi les officiers supérieurs," dit-il en souriant, sûr de lui. "Les membres de la huitième bondissent toujours pour obéir à tes ordres, Nanao-chan. Seul un idiot pourrait te voir comme une incompétente."

"Cela reste non professionnel et viole un certains nombres de règles du Gotei 13," répondit Nanao dans un accès de colère, avant de mettre fin à cette conversation pour le moment. "Allez prendre vos médicaments, ainsi vous n'aurez pas d'excuses pour vous assoupir pendant la réunion."

"Mais Nanao-chan je ne me sens vraiment pas bien," dit-il en boudant. "Je n'ai qu'à faire une sieste ici et tu prendras des notes pour moi à lire lorsque je me sentirais mieux."

Nanao était sur le point de se mettre en colère lorsqu'elle sentit le poids du stress de ces douze dernières heures retomber sur ses épaules. Rien de bon n'arriverait si lui et Mamoru se voyaient au cours de la réunion. "Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble Taicho."

Un long silence choqué s'en suivit alors qu'elle attrapait un nouveau formulaire. Elle sentit alors plus qu'elle ne voit le pas de shunpo de son capitaine qui vint se placer à ses côtés. Il était brusquement bien trop proche et il posa sa main contre son front. "Es-tu malade Nanao-chan ?" demanda t-il, inquiet.

Elle repoussa sa main en se servant de son éventail et retourna à son travail. "Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste fatiguée d'argumenter avec vous. Faites ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas comme si vous écoutiez lorsque vous allez à une réunion."

"Nanao-chan me cache quelque chose," dit-il en plissant ses yeux.

"Oui, vous m'avez démasqué, monsieur," répondit t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. "Cette réunion est en réalité tenue pour décider si oui ou non le sake devrait être banni du Seireitei. Je ne veux pas que vous vous y rendiez pour changer les votes."

"Je vais à cette réunion," décida t-il définitivement.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, faites comme bon vous semble," répondit-elle calmement. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui demander de ne pas s'y rendre. Cela n'aurait probablement marché que le temps de quelques réunions avant qu'il ne comprenne.

Kyouraku l'observa un long moment comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ses motivations avant de s'éloigner vers ce qu'elle espéra être la salle de repos afin prendre ses médicaments contre la gueule de bois.

**OoOoOoOo**

On avance tranquillement :)

Comme toujours... Une petite reviews ?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 4 ~

Deux heures plus tard le capitaine et sa vice-capitaine commençaient à marcher vers la première division. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne se sert pas du shunpo pour s'y rendre directement," se plaignait Nanao en plissant les yeux face au soleil.

"Parce que c'est un jour magnifique," répondit chaleureusement Kyouraku, "et il faut l'apprécier." Il se tourna vers elle et, remarquant ses difficultés avec le soleil, lui proposa de lui laisser son chapeau.

"Je préférerais me crever les yeux, monsieur," répondit-elle tranquillement. Kyouraku eut un gloussement de rire avant de se remettre à marcher. Ils marchèrent tout les deux accompagnés par un confortable silence le long du chemin les menant à la première division. Arrivés à destination ils tombèrent sur un large groupe essentiellement composé de capitaines et de vice-capitaines.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Kyouraku après avoir rejoint Hitsugaya et Matsumoto.

"Il y a un grand groupe de Yakuza qui nous observent et le vice-capitaine de la première division nous a demandés d'attendre ici pour le moment," et Matsumoto rajouta, comme si ce commentaire était obligatoire, "certains d'entre eux sont magnifiques." Clin d'oeil salace.

"Oh ? Des femmes dans ce groupe ?" Demanda Kyouraku en commençant à s'éloigner du groupe d'officiers. Nanao le suivit à contre-coeur, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul. Matsumoto allait de pair avec le capitaine, parlant d'une jolie blonde mais qui semblait déjà prise.

"Shunsui," le salua Ukitake en se détachant de la foule. "Ise-san."

"Ukitake-Taicho," le salua Nanao avec respect.

"Il semble que nous allons avoir une réunion intéressante aujourd'hui," dit Ukitake joyeusement.

"Et maintenant voilà un beau mâle," grogna Matsumoto près d'eux. Nanao se tourna dans la même direction qu'elle et étouffa un grognement en réalisant que c'était sur son frère que Matsumoto avait des vues. Il leur jetta un coup d'oeil, appuyé à un batiment et attira aussitôt son attention. Il fit un signe de tête en leur direction mais se retourna aussitôt vers un homme qui lui posait des questions.

Nanao se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'attention de Kyouraku, Ukitake et Matsumoto braqué sur elle.

"Ce n'serait pas l'homme de la nuit dernière, Nanao-chan ?" Demanda Kyouraku négligemment tout en baissant un peu plus son chapeau sur ses yeux.

"P'tin ! C'est lui ?" Demanda Matsumoto en poussant un cri aigue, un doigt pointé en direction de Mamoru. "Dis-moi que tu couches avec ! Tu ne peux pas avoir quelqu'un d'aussi sexy dans ta maison et juste boire le thé avec. Je perdrais toute foi en toi en tant que femme si tu n'as rien fait avec cet homme."

"Attendez, quoi ?" Les interromptit Ukitake, perdu. "Vous connaissez l'un d'entre eux Ise-san ?"

Nanao soupira et résista à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu'à l'évanouissement. "Nous sommes de vieux amis d'enfance du Rukongai. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des années et la nuit dernière il s'est juste arrêté pour venir me dire bonjour."

"Se dire bonjour, c'est comme ça que les enfants appellent ça maintenant ?" Demanda Matsumoto en haussant un sourcil.

"Ce n'était qu'une tasse de thé, Rangiku-san" dit Nanao, clairement énervée.

"Une tasse de thé, c'est quelle position ?" Demanda Matsumoto, qui semblait adorer la torturer en public.

"Je pense que ma Nanao-chan dit la vérité," dit Kyouraku avec le sourire tout en essayant de l'étreindre. Elle le stoppa très vite, frappant ses doigts à l'aide de son livre avant de le fixer. "Quel genre d'homme ne viendrait pas dire bonjour à une femme avec laquelle il a eu une nuit passionnée la veille ? Ma pure et précieuse Nanao-chan a du réprimer ses ardeurs," continua t-il en souriant.

"Ou peut-être a t-il un minimum d'esprit professionnel et n'a pas besoin de faire d'embarassantes déclarations d'amours en public," dit-elle en colère. "Nous ne sommes que de vieux amis, rien de plus." Ce fut alors que les portes de la première division s'ouvrirent pour permettre aux groupes d'entrer et commencer la réunion, sauvant Nanao qui aurait été embêter si elle devait s'expliquer plus.

La réunion en elle-même fut ennuyeuse, s'exécutant avec la même routine que d'habitude. Les officiers s'attendant à de bons commérages furent déçus lorsque le commandant en chef informa que les membres de la famille Higurashi étaient là pour une alliance spéciale et qu'ils travaillaieraient main dans la main avec la seconde division. Il n'y eu aucune autre information pertinente sur la raison de cette alliance et sur ce qu'elle pourrait entraîner vis à vis de la deuxième division.

"Le représentant des Higurashi a demandé un guide pour pouvoir se familiariser avec le Seireitei," dit le commandant après avoir terminé ses explications. "J'espère que l'un des vice-capitaine présent ici se portera volontaire."

Nanao resta stoïque à cette requête, et ne voulait pas aider, mais elle remarqua la façon dont les yeux de Kyouraku l'observait. Quel idiot, pensa t-elle en reniflant intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle se porter volontaire alors que cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de la paperasse pendant une journée entière ?

"Je serais heureuse de le faire," s'exclama Matsumoto avec le sourire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Nanao sentit que son capitaine près d'elle s'était détendu et elle résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Hitsugaya semblait moins heureux, mais il pourrait se servir de ce temps pour finir sa paperasse.

"Sans vouloir vous interrompre, Soutaicho," s'exclama une voix calme que Nanao reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle de Mamoru, "Mais puis-je vous demander une petite requête ?"

" Oui, Egami-san," dit le commandant en chef de sa voix grave.

"Nous aimerions juste que le vice-capitaine en question soit intimement familiarisé avec votre bibliothèque puisque nous comptons y passer la majorité de notre temps," dit poliment le jeune homme. Il inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance vers la rousse, "bien que je sois certain que vous êtes et feriez un excellent guide."

"Oh, et bien...," dit Matsumoto en prenons en compte les mots précédents. Passer une journée entière avec de beaux mâles ne valaient pas le coup si ce temps passer était dans une bibliothèque. Un éclat malicieux brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle reprit la parole, "Nanao-san serait parfaite pour vous aider dans ce domaine."

Mamoru jetta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Nanao et eut un bref sourire, "qui que vous suggériez, commandant en chef, nous accepterons avec plaisir." Kyouraku se tourna vers elle, prêt à dire quelque chose, lorsque le commandant le coupa dans son élan.

"Si je vous donne quelques jours supplémentaires pour votre travail administratif, seriez-vous prête à accepter Ise-fukutaicho ?"

"Bien sur, Soutaicho," répondit-elle calmement, ne trouvant pas d'excuse acceptable pour décliner cette demande. "J'en serais honorée."

"Alors c'est parfait, réunion terminée," dit le commandant en chef avant de quitter la pièce. Beaucoup d'officiers firent de même alors qu'une poignée restaient pour discuter. La famille Higurashi s'était rapprochée pour parler avec eux et Nanao se demanda si elle était supposée aller vers eux ou si elle devait attendre que ce soit eux qui viennent à elle

"C'était calculé," dit Kyouraku, ramenant son attention à lui. "Il savait qu'on te choisirait si la bibliothèque était mentionnée."

"Ou peut-être qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de la biblothèque pour des informations. Ce n'est pas parceque vous n'aimez pas vous en servir qu'elle est inutile, monsieur," dit-elle en chassant ses préoccupations. "D'ailleurs comment aurait-il su que Matsumoto allait proposer mon nom ? Il n'a aucune idée que nous sommes amis ou qu'elle aime me taquiner. Et même s'il savait elle aurait pu tout aussi bien proposé Hinamori-fukutaicho. "

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Kyouraku avec assurance. "Qu'est-ce qu'un yakuza voudrait à ma douce et innocente Nanao-chan ?"

"Il veut sûrement te la ravir, idiot," gazouilla Matsumoto en faisant irruption dans la conversation. "Pas bon pour toi Shunsui-kun, mais excellent pour elle." Nanao grimaca face à cette pensée, désespérant de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à Matsumoto afin qu'elle arrête de suggérer des choses aussi dérangeantes.

"Ma Nanao-chan est trop bien pour lui," grogna Kyouraku.

"Tu penses que Nanao-san est trop bien pour tout le monde," dit Ukitake avec un sourire, rester à côté d'eux pendant toute la conversation.

"C'est parce qu'elle l'est," répondit immédiatement le capitaine.

"Ce qui vous donne une excuse pour dégager n'importe quel prétendant potentiel," grommella Nanao.

"Exactement," répondit joyeusement Kyouraku, prenant à la lettre ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Ma Nanao-chan mérite quelqu'un d'intelligent, drôle, passionné et séduisant. Quelqu'un qui te forcera à prendre des pauses puisque tu es une droguée du travail et qui t'inondera de cadeaux. De plus, cette personne devra pouvoir résister à ton kido et seul un capitaine aurait le niveau pour."

"Hmm," dit Nanao tout en réfléchissant. "Eh bien je suppose que cela ne laisse plus qu'une seule personne.

"Oui ?" Demanda Kyouraku avec espoir.

"Ukitake-Taicho voudriez-vous que l'on dine ensemble un soir ?" Demanda-elle en gardant une expression sérieuse. Matsumoto et Ukitake se mirent aussitôt à rire face à la tête désappointée de Kyouraku.

"Mais Nanao-chan" gémit-il. "Jyuu est trop vieux pour toi."

"On a le même âge idiot," répondit Ukitake avec le sourire.

"Tu es plus vieux que moi de sept mois," dit Kyouraku comme s'il expliquait une évidence à un jeune enfant.

Un râclement de gorge leur apprit alors qu'ils avaient un public. Mamoru se tenait près d'eux et observait la scène avec amusement, bien qu'il garda une allure professionnelle. "Taichos, fukutaichos," les salua t-il. "Est-ce bon si je vous vole Ise-fukutaicho dès maintenant ?"

"Vous pouvez l'emprunter pour le moment," dit Kyouraku d'un ton assez agréable, "mais j'attend son retour."

Mamoru lui sourit avant de répondre, "évidemment, Kyouraku-Taicho. Nous ne voudrions pas la laisser trop longtemps loin de son travail. Ise-san, nous y allons ?"

"Certainement," dit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire de sourire en coin à son capitaine. Son frère n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui parle avec condescendance. "Profitez de votre jour de congé, Taicho," dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait rien si elle n'était pas là pour le forcer. Elle suivit promptement Mamoru vers l'endroit où attendait les autres membres de son groupe avant que son capitaine n'ait pu répondre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Encore une fois, un grand merci à Hiyoki-chan ainsi qu'à Portgas.D Anita pour vos reviews ! (d'ailleurs Anita, tu avais raison dans ton premier commentaire, il s'agit bien d'une traduction ^^)

J'espère que cete suite vous aura plu ! Comme toujours, une reviews ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 5 ~

"Eh bien, voilà," dit Ukitake en essayant de retenir un rire.

"C'est pas drôle Jyuu, il essaye de me voler ma Nanao-chan," grommella Kyouraku.

"Tu ne peux pas être hyper protecteur à chaque fois qu'une personne de sexe opposé s'approche d'elle, Shun," le gronda doucement Jyuushiro. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un couple."

"Tu encourages ça ?" Demanda Kyouraku sous le choc, le voyant faire des signes de la main aux personnes se présentant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Ise-san est une grande fille, Shun," dit Jun en secouant la tête. "Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer et jeter la clé. Elle mérite d'avoir des relations à l'extérieur de la huitième division."

"Elle en a," répliqua t-il. "Elle a toi et Ran-chan, et Momo-chan, et toute l'association des femmes shinigamis."

"Remarque que les seuls deux hommes de cette liste sont toi et moi," mit en évidence Ukitake.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?" Shunsui fit la moue.

"Une femme a besoin de s'faire un mec de temps en temps," répondit joyeusement Rangiku. "Je pense que c'est bien pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait le moindre progrès avec elle Shunsui-kun, et une femme a besoin de savoir qu'elle est attirante et se faire poursuivre de temps en temps."

"Je lui dit qu'elle est attirante constamment," bouda Kyouraku, se sentant dépasser.

"Oui, mais tu dis cela à toute les femmes, et constamment," dit Rangiku en levant les yeux au ciel. "Egami-san, par contre, ne montre une attention spéciale qu'à Nanao-chan. J'veux dire, vraiment, c'est la seule à qui il sourit, et il m'a clairement rejetée en tant que guide." Les trois jetèrent alors un coup d'oeil au groupe qui discutait et purent constater que cette observation était juste. Mamoru ne souriait qu'en direction de Nanao et ses yeux ne se posèrent pas un instant sur d'autres femmes élégantes restées dans la pièce.

"Elle marque un point, Shun," dit Jyuushiro en appréciant l'air de détresse peint sur le visage de son ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait voir Shunsui souffrir, il aimait juste le taquiner, mais en ce qui concernait Shunsui il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Nanao-san avait suivie son ami dans une mort certaine plus d'une fois et n'avait jamais parlé de ce vieil ami du Rukongai auparavant. Vraiment, combien était-ils proches ces deux là ? Nanao était très jeune lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la huitième, il doute qu'ils aient pu avoir une relation durable. D'autre part, il était possible que cette menace pousse Shunsui à faire un bond en avant dans sa poursuite de l'amour. Nanao n'était plus une enfant et son ami devait faire quelque chose s'il voulait la garder, et autre chose que ses ridicules déclarations d'amours et ses cadeaux constituant en des vêtements de charmes.

"Et combien de temps vas-tu continuer à coucher avec n'importe quelle femme en espérant que Nanao-chan ne va pas vouloir se satisfaire elle aussi ?" Demanda Rangiku, l'oeil brillant, aimant se moquer ainsi de lui.

"Nanao n'a besoin d'aller nul part pour être satisfaite," grommella Shunsui en continuant d'observer le groupe de yakuza et Mamoru qui se tenait beaucoup trop près de Nanao à son goût.

"Parce que tu la traites si bien ?" Demanda Rangiku en haussant un sourcil. "Quant-est ce que pour la dernière fois cette fille a couchée avec quelqu'un, a été à un rendez-vous ou même qu'elle n'a pas eu à faire de la paperasse toute la nuit ?

"Est-ce que je peux y faire quelque chose si Nanao-chan fait bien mieux la paperasse que moi ?" Demanda Kyouraku sur la défensive. "Quand j'essaye de l'aider je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. De plus Nanao-chan sait que mon lit lui sera toujours ouvert. " Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il vit la main de Mamoru se poser sur l'épaule de sa Nanao.

"Ouais, elle et trois quartiers du Seireitei," dit Matsumoto en souriant en direction de Nanao. "Tu ne peux pas honnêtement dire que tu es assez sélectif pour avoir le droit d'éloigner tout homme voulant s'approcher d'elle."

Kyouraku lui fit alors face avant de dire, "elle sait que je couperais court à toute ces relations si elle me montrait le moindre intérêt."

"Le sait-elle ?" L'interromptit Ukitake. "Je n'aime pas te dire ça, mais tu n'as jamais été très clair sur ce point là."

"Nanao sait que je lui donnerais tout ce qu'elle me demandera," dit Kyouraku sur la défensive.

"Même du temps pour sortir avec quelqu'un ?" Demanda Ukitake avec inquisition.

"Presque tout," corrigea Kyouraku en jetant un regard noir à Mamoru qui emmenait Nanao hors de la pièce avec le groupe de Yakuza, une main posée sur son bras.

"Ton Taicho veut me tuer," dit Mamoru tranquillement au moment où ses associés ne pouvaient plus les entendre.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" Demanda Nanao en résistant à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Mamoru renforca légèrement sa pression sur son bras pour qu'ils gardent leur allure.

"Je peux sentir ses yeux dans mon dos me brûler," dit Mamoru avec un rire. "Nao-chan s'est trouvée un prétendant très dangereux."

"Plutôt un dangereux, légèrement pervers et hyper protecteur oncle adoptif," dit Nanao avec secouant la tête.

"Vous avez une relation intéressante," répondit Mamoru avec un gloussement. "Je pense que tu as tord. Tu aurais du voir sa tête lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule."

"Il pense juste que tout les hommes de ce monde pourraient prendre avantage d'une romantique et naïve idiote comme moi," dit-elle avec un certain mépris. "Il protège juste les faibles et sans défenses comme toujours."

"Oui, parceque tu es l'exemple même de la faible femme sans défense en tant que maître de kido et tout ça," répondit-il avec sarcasme.

"J'adorerais que tu lui expliques," dit-elle.

"Je suppose que c'est bien ainsi," dit-il, songeur. "Je ne l'approuve pas. Il n'est pas assez bon pour toi."

"Où ai-je déjà entendu ça ?" Se demanda-elle de façon rhétorique. "Je crois que je vais commencer à collectionner des chats."

"Je t'offrirais le premier," dit Mamoru avec un sourire. "Maintenant faites votres travail femme, et conduisez-nous à la bibliothèque."

"Comme vous le désirez, Egami-san," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tout en commençant à partir pour la visite. "Si vous le voulez, laissez moi commencer par vous faire visiter une partie du Seireitei, Egami-sama," dit-elle d'un ton plus fort pour le restant du groupe.

"Montrez-nous le chemin, Ise-san," dit Mamoru pour le groupe. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Nanao leur faisant visiter le Seireitei, s'arrêtant pour observer un certain nombre d'entraînements au sabre et au kido de divisions. Une grande partie du temps passa à la bibliothèque pour une collecte d'informations. Nanao était restée assise la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle n'était pas solicitée pour répondre à certaines questions sur comment trouver tel ou tel livre. La plupart d'entre eux traitaient des hollows, des vasto lordes et du reitasu, en d'autres mots rien d'incroyable ou d'inhabituel. La seule singularité fut lorsque Nanao aida l'un des membres avec l'ordinateur du système de la bibliothèque pour une recherche d'informations sur les mouvements de la population du Rukongai. Comme les shinigamis laissaient bien souvent le Rukongai s'occuper de lui lui-même, les informations à ce sujet restaient rares et peu vérifiables et Nanao se demanda si la famille Higurashi n'avaient pas plus d'informations à ce sujet qu'eux, étant donné qu'ils travaillent dans le Rukongai.

En général cette journée s'avéra agréable, et Nanao apprécia la compagnie des Yakuza. Trois des camarades de son frère notamment semblait intelligents et sympathiques et le groupe avait une bonne dynamique de travail. Nanao sourit sans le remarquer en voyant son frère si heureux. Quand ils s'étaient séparés les temps étaient durs et beaucoup de souvenirs entâchaient le bonheur de son frère. Il était bon de voir que les choses avaient tournées au positif pour eux. L'heure passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et il était déjà temps de se séparer.

"Nanao-san, vous avez été très utile," dit Mamoru lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. "Au nom de chacun d'entre nous, nous aimerions vous remercier."

"Ce fut un plaisir, Mamoru-san," dit-elle en s'inclinant face à lui.

"Nanao-san, vous devriez venir dîner avec nous," proposa Rika, la seule femme du groupe.

"Ouais, définitivement, ce serait notre manière de vous remercier," rajouta Ryota, le plus grand du groupe. Le dernier membre, Tadao, acquiesça lui aussi.

"Eh bien, comme vous le voyez nous serions attristés si vous refusez," dit Mamoru avec le sourire.

"J'en serais honorée," dit Nanao en s'inclinant de nouveau. Mamoru lui donna le nom d'un restaurant de type western se trouvant au premier district du Rukongai et lui demanda de s'y retrouver dans deux heures. Le groupe commença à partir en direction de la seconde division pour se changer et Mamoru décida de s'attarder un peu.

"C'est bon de te revoir Nao-chan," dit-il simplement.

"La même pour moi," lui dit-elle avant de prendre congé pour aller se changer dans ses appartements.

Coup de chance qu'elle ait demandé à Matsumoto de l'emmener faire les boutiques pour s'acheter une robe lorsqu'elles s'étaient rendues dans le monde réel, sans quoi elle n'aurait rien eu à porter pour le restaurant. Cette robe n'avait jamais vue la lumière du jour depuis qu'elle l'avait achetée deux ans auparavant. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une vie sociale, se dit-elle désespérément. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la robe lui aille toujours.

En allant dans sa salle de bains pour l'enfiler, Nanao eu de nouvelles pensées sombres. La robe lui allait, mais en l'intervalle de deux ans elle avait oubliée pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais portée. Elle l'avait achetée sous l'influence de l'alcool et de Matsumoto qui voulait qu'elle ait plus confiance en elle, notamment en portant autre chose que ses habits habituels en public.

La robe était coupée modestement à l'avant, afin de mettre à nu ses clavicules, et retombait assez bas au niveau de ses genoux. Cette partie était bien, mais le dos plongeant de cette robe faisait le reste. L'échancrure en V exposait une grande partie de sa peau jusqu'au bas de son dos. Jetant un coup d'oeil au miroir par dessus son épaule, Nanao grimaça avant de fouiller pour se trouver un manteau léger afin de cacher cette surexposition. Si elle avait eu du temps ou une autre robe, elle se serait changée mais elle n'en aurait pas le temps sans être en retard et paraître mal élevée. Elle sortit donc ainsi, espérant ne pas être en retard.

**OoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 6 ~

Nanao arriva au restaurant sans perdre de temps et jeta un coup d'oeil près de l'entrée pour trouver son frère et ses collègues. Ne les trouvant pas elle commenca à errer à l'intérieur en espérant qu'ils ne l'aient pas trop attendue et aient finis par prendre une table. Elle regarda autour d'elle en quête d'un visage familier au niveau de l'entrée avant d'aller voir à la partie bar bourrée de monde.

Soudain elle sentit la marque d'un reiatsu qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que le sien. Elle murmura en un souffle et recommenca à chercher son frère, et en ne le voyant pas décida de fuir ou, comme elle préfèrait le penser, le chercher ailleurs. Se retournant rapidement, elle se cogna alors contre un large torse et maudit son destin. Pas de doutes quand à la personne contre laquelle elle venait de se heurter.

"Nanao-chan, je pensais bien avoir senti ton reiatsu pas loin," dit Kyouraku en souriant alors qu'il l'a tenait dans ses bras, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne tombe à cause de l'impact et de son équilibre précaire du à ses talons. Nanao se sentit aussitôt rougir et se défit de l'étreinte d'un pas en arrière. Elle détestait vraiment qu'il soit près de lui lorsqu'elle n'avait rien sur elle pour le frapper.

"Kyouraku-Taicho," le salua t-elle poliment, avant de demander. "Que faites vous ici ?" Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'une nouvelle conquête qu'il serait en train de courtiser avec un dîner, mais elle ne voyait pas comment couper court à cette conversation.

"J'apporte juste mon soutien à un ami," dit-il en lui souriant. "Veux-tu boire quelque chose Nanao-chan ?" Demanda-il en désignant le bar.

"Du soutien ?" Demanda Nanao d'un air absent, continuant de scruter le restaurant pour son dîner.

"Oh, Nanao-chan, es-tu là pour nous aider à espionner toi aussi ?" Demanda brusquement Matsumoto en apparaissant derrière l'épaule du capitaine, boisson en main.

"Espionner ? Mais que diable êtes-vous en train de faire vous deux ?" Dit Nanao en leur accordant finalement toute son attention.

"On aide Renji-kun," dit Matsumoto en pointant du doigt le dit officier aux cheveux rouge qui était assis au bar en train de boire tout en fixant le restaurant.

"Kuchiki-Taicho a amené Rukia-chan ici pour préparer un mariage arrangé avec l'une des familles nobles," l'informa Matsumoto.

"Elle est d'accord avec ça ?" Demanda Nanao, surprise.

"Tu connais Rukia-chan, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son frère heureux," dit Matsumoto en levant les yeux au ciel. Nanao se sentit de toute coeur avec elle à ce commentaire. Kuchiki essayait vraiment de devenir un bon frère depuis l'histoire de l'exécution et après qu'elle ait frôlée la mort pendant la bataille d'hiver, et Nanao savait tout ce que l'on pouvait faire pour pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec son frère.

"Allez, Nanao-chan," dit Kyouraku en essayant de l'emmener vers le bar. "Tu peux nous aider à trouver des moyens de briser ce mariage arrangé. La prochaine tournée est pour moi."

Matsumoto poussa un cri de joie tandis que Nanao essayait d'esquiver les mains de son capitaine qui la poussait vers le bar. "Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas," dit-elle en prenant de la distance entre elle et le bar.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous ?" Demanda Matsumoto en perdant son intérêt pour son prochain verre, ce qui était des plus impressionnant. "Hey ce ne serait pas cette robe qu'on a achetées ensembles ya quelques années ?"

Nanao rougit de nouveau et tira son manteau près d'elle. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'une voix résonna derrière eux. "C'est ici que tu es !" Elle tourna la tête et vit Mamoru qui fendait la foule pour les rejoindre. Elle était sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un plus mauvais timing, même en essayant.

"Bon dieu, j'avais raison !" Beugla presque Matsumoto. "Bien jouer Nanao-chan !"

"Désolé, Nanao-san, c'était si plein que j'ai décidé d'aller en premier pour prendre une table," dit Mamoru en lui souriant. "J'étais à l'affut de votre reiatsu, alors j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de vous avoir ainsi fait attendre."

"Il n'y a aucuns problèmes Mamoru-san," dit-elle nerveusement, sentant son capitaine tendu juste derrière elle. Matsumoto était la personne la moins utile pour mettre ses idées au clair. "J'ai rencontrée quelques amis alors je n'ai pas attendue seule."

"Kyouraku-Taicho," salua poliment Mamoru. "Et vous êtes Matsumoto-fukutaicho, exact ?"

Matsumoto semblait contente et acquiesça joyeusement. "C'est moi. Alors, vous emmenez Nanao-chan dîner ?"

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour la remercier pour son dur travail," dit-il avec assurance. "Peut-on ?"

"Oh, oui, bien sûr," répondit Nanao en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au dessus de son épaule vers son capitaine. Il avait un sourire idiot, mais sans son chapeau lui cachant les yeux elle pouvait voir facilement qu'il observait Mamoru avec le regard d'un aigle.

"Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau," proposa Mamoru en se rapprochant d'elle.

Nanao paniqua aussitôt en se rappelant du dos de la robe, ou plutôt du manque de tissu au niveau de ce dit dos. "C'est ok, pas besoin," dit-elle en reculant par instinct, se retrouvant contre son capitaine. Elle voulut aussitôt avancer mais Mamoru faisait de même et elle resta contre Kyouraku en se demandant que faire.

"Vous allez garder votre manteau pour dîner ?" Demanda Mamoru d'un air interrogateur.

"Ouais, Nanao-chan, ne sois pas ridicule et enlève-le," rajouta Matsumoto apparemment très joyeuse depuis qu'elle avait reconnue la robe, et qui semblait s'être mise du côté de Mamoru pour le supporter. "Tu ne peux pas porter de manteau dans ce genre de restau', ce serait inapproprié."

Nanao offrit un regard meurtrier à Matsumoto avant de se tourner vers Mamoru en le suppliant du regard de laisser tomber. Elle n'aurait jamais du porter cette robe stupide. Elle savait que cela deviendrait embarrassant, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir en plus de ça son capitaine comme témoin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu sa peau depuis que Yadomaru-Taicho les avaient emmenés pour un bain de minuit dans l'une des résidences de la famille du capitaine Ukitake durant un été de canicule lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver à la huitième.

"J'ai un peu froid pour le moment," dit Nanao sans conviction.

"Nanao-san, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?" Demanda Mamoru avec sympathie et de la confusion alors que Matsumoto la fixait d'un air de conspiratrice. "Pourtant il fait vraiment chaud ici." Pourquoi tout le monde se plaisait-il à la torturer ?

"Si Nanao-chan veut garder son manteau, alors elle doit garder son manteau," dit fermement Kyouraku. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle sentit sa voix vibrer dans son dos, et elle du lutter pour contrôler un frisson remontant le long de son corps. Mamoru eut un sourire et elle maudit ses yeux perçants. Vraiment, ils étaient trop semblables avec leurs capacités d'observation.

"Si vous ne vous sentez pas à votre aise, peut-être préféreriez-vous un autre endroit, Nanao-san," proposa poliment Mamoru. Ne voulant pas forcer tout le groupe à se lever et à aller ailleurs juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas enlever son manteau, elle se tourna vers son grand frère.

"Non, ça ira," dit-elle en levant le menton et en faisant un pas en avant, en dehors de la sécurité offerte par son capitaine. Elle préférait qu'il ne puisse pas la tirer à lui trop facilement. "Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas de fièvre." Elle fit glisser son manteau le long de ses épaules et essaya de ne pas réagir en entendant la respiration devenue brusquement saccadée de son capitaine.

"Sublime," dit Mamoru en souriant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'arrêter son capitaine s'il voulait tuer Mamoru. Elle envisageait d'ailleurs de le faire elle-même.

Matsumoto lâcha un sifflement grave et dit, "je te l'avais dit que c'était un très bon achat. Tu devrais me laisser t'habiller plus souvent."

Nanao l'ignora et fit un pas en direction de Mamoru pour se défaire de cette situation tant qu'elle en avait le courage. "Bonne chance avec votre espionnage de Kuchiki. Dites à Abarai qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant. Si ça ne doit pas marcher, il n'y aura rien."

"Je lui dirais alors," dit Matsumoto en souriant.

"Nous pouvons y aller ?" dit-il en se mettant à ses côtés pour pouvoir la guider. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et commenca à partir. Il se déplaçait rapidement pour pouvoir la guider dans la foule avec une main légère posée sur son dos et elle commença à se demander si elle devait ou non enlever cette main avec un sort de kido bien placé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda t-elle en continuant d'avancer loin de cette situation potentiellement explosive.

"Je m'amuse juste un peu aux dépends de ton capitaine," dit-il tranquillement. "Dépêchons-nous, Nao, tout le monde nous attend."

"Je te déteste," dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

"Non," dit-il sans sourciller. "Si tu me détestais tu aurais déjà brûlé ma main avec un sort de kido."

"Crois-moi j'y songe," dit-elle d'un air grave.

"Relax, Nao-chan," dit-il alors qu'ils apercevaient enfin le reste du groupe assis à leur table. "Ce n'est qu'une blague."

"C'est pas une blague, Matsumoto," dit Kyouraku en essayant de stopper le rire de la femme. "Qu'est-ce qu'il pense être en train de faire ?"

"J'pense qu'il pense qu'il est chanceux," dit Matsumoto en riant.

"S'il n'enlève pas cette main très rapidement il va devenir très malchanceux," dit Kyouraku en les observant disparaître lentement dans la foule. "Quand a t-elle eu une robe comme celle-ci ?"

"Il y a quelques années je l'ai emmenée faire du shopping, et ce après lui avoir fait boire quelques margaritas," explique Matsumoto. "Nanao est vraiment différente dans les rares occasions où on arrive à la faire boire."

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi," grommella Kyouraku. "Pourquoi bon dieu aurait-elle besoin d'une robe comme ça ?"

"Je pense qu'elle voulait quelque chose à porter pour ta fête d'anniversaire," dit Matsumoto après avoir réfléchit une minute.

"Définitivement, je m'en rappellerais si elle l'avait portée," dit-il en continuant de regarder Nanao et Mamoru, qui n'étaient plus qu'un point dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

"Eh bien, une fois qu'elle a été sobre elle l'a rangée au fond de son armoire et a pris un vieux yukata à la place," dit Matsumoto avec un soupir. "C'est vraiment dommage, alors que cette robe lui va si bien. Enfin, je peux comprendre sa réticence vu qu'on ne peut même pas porter de soutien-gorge avec."

Kyouraku lâcha un grognement, "tu veux me rendre fou c'est ça ?"

"Un peu," répondit Matsumoto avec honnêteté. "Allez, t'as dit que tu payais la prochaine tournée." Elle l'emmena jusqu'au bar et rit en le voyant continuer de regarder derrière. "Renji-kun, comment c'est parti ?"

"Si il essaye de la toucher, je lui coupe le bras," grogna Renji en terminant un autre verre, jetant un regard noir à la table emplie de nobles.

"Totalement compréhensible," dit Kyouraku alors qu'il faisait signe au barman. "Mais à ta place je ne m'inquièterais pas, Rukia n'est pas des plus docile. Je doute qu'un noble comme lui arriverait à bien la traiter ou voudrait l'épouser." Il jetta un coup d'oeil au garçon à l'air maladif assis aux côtés de Rukia et entouré par ses représentants familieux, cette vision confirmant ses propos.

"Ise-san n'est pas facile, et vous êtes un noble, mais vous la voulez toujours," dit Renji d'un air misérable.

"Mec, tu marques un point," chantonna joyeusement Matsumoto alors que le barman leur ramenait des verres.

"Ouais, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié être un noble," dit Kyouraku, "alors ça ne compte pas vraiment."

"En tout cas, si ça peut te mettre de meilleure humeur Renji-kun, Nanao-chan vient de virer Shunsui-kun et est actuellement en rendez-vous avec un parfait roturier," rajouta joyeusement Matsumoto.

"Ca craint," dit Abarai en prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Kyouraku.

"Sans blague," dit Kyouraku en s'asseyant au bar. Il pouvait seulement se sentir reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir voir la table où Nanao s'était assise. Abarai aurait été tourmenter seul. De plus, en pensant à ça, Abarai savait exactement ce qui se passait, et il pouvait clairement voir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'ennuyeuses conversations entre des nobles pompeux. Lui, d'un autre côté, ne saurait jamais si ce petit arriviste pleurnichard n'avait pas amené sa lovely Nanao-chan dans un coin sombre pour l'embrasser. "On va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool."

**OoOoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 7 ~

Après avoir trouvé la table et prit une chaise qui cachait son dos exposé, Nanao se sentit déjà bien mieux. Et elle se sentait aussi beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle ne sentait plus le regard de son capitaine la brûler. Le dîner fut plaisant et Nanao appréciait de parler avec des personnes qui n'avaient pas d'idée préconçues sur elle. Entre les taquineries douces de Mamoru et celles de ses collègues peu formels, Nanao ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien en compagnie d'un groupe de personnes depuis des années.

Il était bon de ne pas avoir à se soucier de dévoiler par accident quelque chose par rapport à son passé quand elle vit que Mamoru était là pour couvrir ses arrières. Pouvoir boire quelques verres de vin sans être terrifiée de dire une mauvaise chose changeait agréablement. C'était l'une des raisons au fait qu'elle refusait toujours lorsque son capitaine lui proposer de boire. Elle était sûre qu'il lui poserait des questions et essayerait d'avoir des informations sur sa vie privée lorsqu'elle aurait baissée sa garde. Boire avec Rangiku était moins dangereux puisque celle-ci ne parlait que de commérages sur les autres femmes et hommes du Seireitei. Rangiku autant que Nanao ne voulait pas parler de son passé au Rukongai et ce thème n'était donc jamais abordé.

La nuit arriva sans que Nanao ne le remarque. En temps normal elle esquivait rapidement les dîners, étant donné que son capitaine finissait inexorablement par trop boire et commencait à complimenter toute les femmes de la pièce sur leur beauté. Ce soir le temps était passé vite. Les représentants des Higurashi l'avait amusée avec des histoires de plans tombés à l'eau et de bagarres dans lesquelles ils s'étaient fourrés, et elle s'était retrouvée à rire avec autant de légèreté que le reste du groupe. Puisqu'ils ne brisaient pas de lois du Seireitei et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas comme la vice-capitaine stricte et à cheval sur les lois, ils n'avaient pas retenus leurs mots pour elle ce qui était agréable. En dehors de son capitaine, du capitaine Ukitake et de Rangiku, les gens étaient rarement détendus autour d'elle, ayant toujours peur d'admettre qu'ils aient fait une erreur. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient eu cette vision d'elle, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais dénoncée personne et qu'elle était la lieutenant du capitaine le plus indiscipliné de toute la Soul Society. Si elle n'était pas capable d'accepter des plaisanteries, elle aurait été transférer depuis longtemps.

Le moment le plus divertissant de la soirée fut lorsque les amis de Mamoru eurent une mauvaise conclusion à leur sujet. Pensant que Mamoru avait le béguin pour elle, ils essayèrent de l'embarrasser en racontant une multitude d'histoires à son sujet datant de plusieurs années. Même si le fait qu'ils pensaient qu'ils soient intéressés l'un par l'autre était gênant, cela donna une idée de la vie de Mamoru à Nanao. Tandis que Mamoru semblait avoir continué de la surveiller vu les commentaires qu'il avait fait sur sa vie, elle était dans un noir total concernant sa vie. C'était réconfortant de savoir que, tout en la protégeant, il n'avait pas détruit sa propre vie.

Le dîner arriva à sa fin lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers à être encore à table et que le personnel les attendaient pour fermer. "Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il se faisait si tard," dit Mamoru en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. "Nous allons avoir une longue journée demain, et si nous rentrions ?"

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à débarrasser la table de leurs affaires avant que le personnel ne vienne pour nettoyer et partir. Mamoru laissa un gros pourboire et ils sortirent. Nanao fut rassurée par le vent froid qui lui procura une excuse parfaite pour remettre son manteau alors qu'ils marchaient vers les portes du Seireitei. C'était une nuit plaisante et le groupe étant avec elle elle supprima l'option shunpo, Nanao préférant profiter des conversations calmes des autres et de l'air de la nuit.

"Est-ce que tu t'es amusée, Nanao-chan ?" Demanda Mamoru, enlevant le -san qu'il utilisait lors du diner.

"Plus que je ne le pensais," dit-elle en lui souriant en retour alors qu'ils étaient un peu éloignés des autres. Le groupe avait pris un peu d'avance pour leurs donner plus d'espace et ils riaient à gorge déployée. Comme ils pensaient qu'ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre ils leurs laissaient un espace pour être au calme.

"Tu devrais sortir plus souvent," dit Mamoru en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Je suis toujours inquiet lorsque je vérifie et que tu es toujours chez toi seule à lire."

"Comment fais-tu pour le savoir ?" Demanda Nanao avec curiosité.

"C'est facile en considérant le fait que je sais où tu habites," dit-il avec un rire. "Le Gotei 13 a plus de failles dans sa sécurité qu'il n'aime à le laisser penser. Croiser un shinigami en uniforme dans la rue semble normal et vous ne vous posez pas de question, surtout s'il ne fait rien de suspect."

"Parce qu'espionner l'appartement d'une femme tard le soir n'est pas suspect ?" Demanda sèchement Nanao.

"Tu t'assoies près de la fenêtre," dit Mamoru avec un haussement d'épaules. "Si tu passes dans la rue tu peux voir directement par la fenêtre sans trop de mal et sans paraître étrange.

"Si t'étais pas mon frère ça me foutrait les jetons," dit Nanao avec un sourire. "Et si je faisais quelque chose de plus.. Privé ?"

"Eh bien j'espère que tu éteindrais les lumières ou que tu ne resterais pas près de la fenêtre," dit-il avec un sourire. "De plus je ne suis pas passé si souvent que ça, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Tu étais trop souvent chez toi lors de mes passages irréguliers pour que ce soit juste une coincidence."

"Ouais, difficile d'avoir une vie sociale lorsque tout le monde pense que tu es une prude, que ton capitaine essaye tout les soirs de t'attirer dans son lit et que tu ne peux pas boire sans peur de ce que tu pourrais dire," dit-elle calmement. "Je mets les gens mal à l'aise alors je préfère être seule plutôt que de gâcher leur bon temps."

Son frère soupira et un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau. "Serais-tu heureuse avec nous ?"

"Tu veux dire les Higurashi ?" Demanda Nanao, surprise.

"Ouais, j'veux dire ce serait sûrement dur de garder le secret, mais ce serait plus simple avec la famille," dit-il tout en réfléchissant. "Avec ton sens du travail et des finances tu serais la bienvenue et on pourrait sûrement garder ça secret."

"Je ne peux pas partir," dit-elle doucement mais sûrement.

"Tu viens juste de dire que tu sentais pas bien bien ici, " répondit Mamoru.

"J'ai dit que je n'avais pas de vie sociale, pas que je ne me sentais pas bien," clarifia Nanao, "et peut-être que je ne me sens pas totalement bien, mais je suis heureuse d'être une shinigami. Et qui s'occuperait de mon Taicho ? La divsion était sens dessus dessous les années suivant la disparition de Yadomaru-fukutaicho, avant que je ne prenne ce poste. Il rejetait les vice-capitaine comme il jette ses bouteilles de sake.

"Il n'est pas vraiment de ta responsabilité," dit Mamoru en l'observant.

"Bien sur qu'il l'est," dit-elle, confuse, "il est mon capitaine."

"N'est-ce pas le devoir du capitaine d'aider et de protéger ses subordonnés ?" Demanda Mamoru en marquant un point.

"Tu le fais à l'envers onii-chan," dit-elle en souriant. "c'est mon boulot de l'aider et de le protéger. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des subordonnés, nous sommes facilement remplaçables."

"Oh, donc tu laisserais un membre de bas rang de la huitième se jeter dans un feu pour te sauver la vie ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" dit Nanao, mortifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un soit blessé par sa faute.

"Tu te contredis la, Nao-chan. N'as-tu jamais pensé que ton capitaine ressentait la même chose pour toi ? Quel espèce de chef laisserait tout son travail à son subordonné pour pouvoir aller boire à toutes heures ? Cette homme ne t'apporte rien et n'a même pas la décence de respecter ton espace personnel quand il le devrait," dit Mamoru avec sérieux. Evidemment il avait observé plus de la vie de la jeune femme qu'elle devait le penser et il n'avait pas été toujours ravi parce qu'il avait pu voir.

"Il est vraiment bon envers ses subordonnés, tu ne le connais pas, Mamoru," dit-elle, commençant à être en colère. "Certes il n'aime pas le travail administratif, mais il est plus intelligent que toi et presque tout le monde croit en lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut être ennuyeux que cela fait de lui un homme mauvais ou un mauvais capitaine. Il m'a protégé plus de fois que je ne peux le compter et il aime les membres de la huitième division. Il est l'un des plus gentils, observateur et puissant capitaine du Seireitei et tu ne peux pas arriver à cette position en étant uniquement paresseux et stupide. Alors quoi s'il ne rédige pas ses formulaires ? Il est un excellent capitaine qui suit les règles, et je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de le juger aussi durement !"

Mamoru l'observa et il comprit enfin avec horreur, se stoppant. "Tu l'aimes," dit-il, le ton de sa voix transpirant d'inquiétude à cette idée.

"Quoi ?" Dit-elle en arrêtant elle aussi de marcher. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Si, c'est ça," dit-il, intransigeant. "Je pensais que tu ne le voyais que comme un supérieur ou peut-être comme une ennuyeuse figure paternelle, mais tu l'aimes. Tu aimes cet homme à femme paresseux et saoulard."

"Mamoru, ça n'a pas d'importance," Nanao soupira face à cette défaite, ayant cru que son frère serait moins doué pour lire en elle qu'autrefois. Elle pensait que cela aurait changer avec les décennies passant, mais apparemment il pouvait toujours lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Ca l'est, Nao," dit-il d'un ton sévère. "Je pensais que c'était drôle quand je croyais que tu ne voyais en lui qu'un cabotin ennuyeux, mais ce n'est pas drôle. Nao tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Je n'approuve pas ça. Il se servira de toi et te jettera, comme ces bouteilles de sake dont tu parlais plus tôt."

"Tu as tord, c'est une plaisanterie. Son affection sera toujours la même. Ne penses-tu pas que je le sais ?" Dit Nanao calmement. Elle avait songée à cette conversation des milliers de fois dans son esprit, et avec les années elle devenait de moins en moins douloureuse. "Il est mon capitaine et mon ami, rien de plus rien de moins, et de toute façon je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton avis pour ma vie amoureuse, tu n'as pas à te soucier de tout cela. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour penser que je pourrais être celle qui pourrait le guérir de ses manières de dragueur, et je suis assez intelligente pour savoir que je ne pourrais pas résister au chagrin qu'il me causerait si je m'écartais du droit chemin. En dehors de ça, je vais te demander d'arrêter de parler de lui de la sorte ou je vais vraiment me mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas en nous observant quelques fois au cours des années que cela fait de toi un expert quant à notre relation. Il a été à mes côtés, m'aidant pendant presque toute ma vie, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ?"

Elle se retourna à la fin de sa phrase pour continuer de marcher vers les portes du Seireitei. Le dîner plaisant était loin derrière eux et soudain la nuit lui semblait moins amusante. Elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière et atterrit dans les bras de son frère. Restant un moment rigide entre ses bras elle finit par faiblir et lui retourna son étreinte.

"Je suis désolé Nao," dit-il sincèrement contre ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," dit-elle, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de son frère.

Mamoru soupira et ressera leur étreinte. "Crois moi, tu peux trouver bien mieux."

"C'est ce que tout le monde me dit," dit-elle avec un rire amère en essayant de faire partir ses les larmes menaçant de couler.

"Je n'aurais pas du dire tout ça sur lui," dit Mamoru en grommelant. "Je suis sûr que c'est un bon capitaine quand il ne traque pas ou n'ignore pas ma p'tite soeur."

Nanao eut un rire clair à son commentaire et enleva ses lunettes. "Tu veux juste me protéger, comme toujours. Comment pourrais-je être en colère contre toi pour ça ?" Demande t-elle avec sincérité. "Il se fait tard, allons-y."

Ils recommencèrent à marcher dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Mamoru ne prenne de nouveau la parole. "Tu sais si tu es intéressée, j'ai rencontré un mec bien à la seconde division. Tu veux que je te le présente ?

"Oh non," dit Nanao en riant. "La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de mon frère voulant m'organiser des rendez-vous. De plus, personne n'accepterait dans le Seireitei en apprenant qu'il s'agit de moi. La plupart des hommes ne pensent pas que je vaux les ennuis que cela amènerait à cause de mon capitaine. Peut-être que si j'étais comme Matsumoto les choses seraient différentes, mais c'est ainsi."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il est aussi sérieux à propos de toi s'il ne te laisse rencontrer personne. Il ne m'aime pas, mais il ne m'a pas empêché de passer du temps avec toi et n'a pas menacé de me blesser," dit-il avec logique alors qu'ils passèrent les portes du Seireitei. Nanao salua le garde endormi et roula des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser brusquement, réalisant qui elle était.

"Il ne t'as pas Encore blessé," dit Nanao en se concentrant de nouveau sur leur conversation. "Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé dans le passé qui a pris de grandes proportions. Quand j'étais adolescente j'ai été à mon premier rendez-vous avec un garçon que j'aimais de la sixième division. Finalement il ne me posa que des questions sur Matsumoto, et quand je lui en ai parlé après elle est devenue furieuse. Bien sur, il fallait que mon capitaine soit dans les environs lorsque j'étais encore énervée et que Rangiku-chan râlait. N'étant pas du genre à mentir, Rangiku-chan lui a dit la vérité à la seconde où il nous a demandé ce qui n'allait pas."

"Elle a l'air d'une femme pleine d'entrain," commenta Mamoru avec un sourire.

"C'est peu dire," dit Nanao avec un reniflement. "Enfin, Kyouraku-Taicho m'a fait son sourire habituel et m'a dit de ne pas prendre l'avis de cet idiot à coeur et il a disparut pour le reste de l'après-midi. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai entendu dire que le type avait été transférer en détention à la seconde division. Depuis, à chaque fois que je le croise il devient livide et s'enfuit dans une autre direction."

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Kyouraku lui a dit," se demanda Mamoru à voix haute.

"Moi aussi," admit Nanao. "Après que cette histoire ait fait le tour tout le monde semblait penser que me demander un rendez-vous était une chose très dangereuse. De plus, après ça Taicho m'a couverte de compliment juste pour être sûr que je pensais pas que je n'étais pas désirable, et c'est ainsi que ma vie amoureuse est morte prématurément."

"Eh bien au moins je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de garçons à remettre en place," dit gaiement Mamoru. "Finalement j'aurais trouvé un aspect de ton capitaine que j'apprécie."

"Parfait," dit Nanao sombrement. "Pourquoi vous ne m'enfermeriez pas tout les deux quelque part avant de jeter la clé ?"

"Evidemment parce que tes sorts de Kido auraient aussitôt détruit le mur et que ce serait une perte inutile de bâtiment," dit Mamoru en faisant semblant d'être des plus sérieux.

"T'es un idiot," dit Nanao avec un sourire alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la deuxième division. "Je te reverrais demain ?"

"Nous serons dans le coin," répondit Mamoru d'un air évasif. "Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ?"

"On est dans le Seireitei, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?" Demanda t-elle de façon rhétorique. "En plus je vais rentrer très vite en me servant du shunpo, la huitième division n'est pas loin."

"Sois prudente, Nao-chan," dit-il en lui souriant alors qu'il se glissait près du garde caché dans l'ombre de la porte.

"Bonne nuit, Mamoru-san," dit-elle après qu'il ait disparu avant de partir vers la huitième en se servant de son shunpo.

**OoOoOoOo**

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews =D

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! Reviews ? :)

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 8 ~

Nanao passait près des bureaux de la huitième division lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un pas de shunpo et manqua de tomber du toit du batiment en glissant sur des tuiles. Elle pesa le pour et le contre à l'idée de ne pas rester seule, et décida d'aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil vu qu'elle était là. Sautant d'un bond du toit la jeune femme se rapprocha rapidement du bar d'où émanait le reiatsu de son capitaine. C'était l'un de ses favoris en raison de son atmosphère violente et de sa proximité avec la huitième division.

Entrant dans le bâtiment en quelques pas rapide, Nanao se demanda si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il n'était pas si tard alors pourquoi aurait-il déjà bu ? Mais l'idée de devoir revenir dans quelques heures pour le traîner jusque chez lui lui fit presser le pas.

"Ise-san, venue pour le ramassage ?" Demanda joyeusement le barman derrière son bar.

"Nishikado-san," le salua t-elle chaudement. Elle avait toujours adoré ce vieil homme, et avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec lui lorsque son capitaine la forcer à l'accompagner dans le bar en la menaçant d'inonder ses formulaires de saké. "Juste une vérification," dit-elle en regardant aux alentours.

"Essaye dans la pièce à côté," dit Nishikado en nettoyant un verre. "Ils ont fait la java aujourd'hui."

"Oh ?" Dit Nanao sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse. Super, pense t-elle, maintenant il faut vraiment que je le ramène chez lui.

"Ils sont arrivés ya quelques heures en parlant de quelque chose à célébrer, et ils n'ont plus arrêtés depuis," la supplia Nishikado.

Nanao se mordit les lèvres en se demandant une fois de plus si cela valait le coup. Le bar était proche de la huitième division et même si Kyouraku finissait sa nuit ailleurs il ne risquait pas de lui arriver quelque chose de facheux. De plus elle pouvait se lever très tôt le lendemain matin et le forcer à aller chez lui sans que personne ne le voie dans la rue.

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de te voir," dit Nishikado en la suppliant, se rendant compte qu'elle hésitait.

"Je viens de passer une soirée agréable," admit Nanao d'un ton rude. "Je ne suis pas sûre d'être préparée à la ruiner.

Nishikado laissa échapper un rire grave tout en rangeant la vaisellerie propre. "Il a commencé à mettre des boissons sur le compte de la division il y a de ça une heure."

"D'accord," dit Nanao en prenant une profonde respiration. "Je vais aller le chercher, et ensuite je le tuerais," le rire de Nishikado la suivit alors qu'elle se tournait pour entrer dans l'une des salles semi-privées et découvrir le désastre. Elle n'était pas si étonnée par tout ça finalement, puisque chaque endroits où se rendait son capitaine finissait par se changer en fêtes complètement folles.

"Ise-san !" Une voix l'interpella avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son capitaine. Se retournant elle remarqua que Abarai était présent. "Z'avez entendue les nouvelles ?" demanda t-il avec le sourire.

"Je suppose que le mariage organisé de Kuchiki-san ne se fera pas," dit Nanao rudement en espérant qu'il se lancera pas dans une longue explication.

"Yeah," dit Abarai joyeusement. " App'remment l'type a dit un truc dur sur Rukia par rapport à son adop'tion et tout. Kuchiki-Taicho était complèt'ment furieux." Il réfléchit un instant pour prononcer une autre chose, "et puis il lui a lancé un r'gard mortel et est sorti 'vec Rukia."

"Je pense que tu devrais moins boire, Abarai-san," dit-elle en soupirant et en prenant son verre pour le poser un peu plus loin. "Ne devrais-tu pas utiliser ton temps libre pour poursuivre Kuchiki-san ? Ou alors aller te coucher pour pouvoir le faire demain matin ?"

"Pourquoi je voudrais poursuivre mon capitaine ?" Demanda Abarai d'un air confus.

C'est pour ça qu'elle détestait parler à des gens bourrés et qu'elle avait du mal à boire elle-même. Parler à un bourré n'était drôle que lorsque tu l'étais aussi. "Je voulais dire peut-être devrais-tu dormir et essayer de parler à Rukia-san dans la matinée et voir si elle serait intéressée par un rendez-vous avec toi. Si vous ne le faites pas elle risque de vous échapper définitivement si un autre mariage arrangé est organisé et qu'il lui plaît plus."

Abarai sembla y réfléchir, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il resterait là pour la nuit et qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher son capitaine... "T'sais quoi ? T'as p't'etre bien raison," dit-il en la stoppant net. "T'es vraiment intelligente Ise-san."

"C'est peut-être parce que je pense que mon conseil est basé sur un minimum de bon sens et que j'ai une habilité à ne pas boire jusqu'à perdre toutes mes neurones ce qui me permet de garder un haut niveau d'intelligence." dit-elle avec sarcasme. Elle aimait de moins en moins l'idée d'être venue et d'être entourée par des inconnus saouls et espérait pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible.

"Merci," dit Abarai sans aucune moquerie. Il commençait à partir.

"Hey Abarai-san," dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte. "As-tu vu Kyouraku-Taicho ?"

"Ouais," dit-il en souriant. "L'est au fond avec tout' les femmes." Il se retourna et commença à sortir du bar d'une démarche vacillante.

Nanao soupira. Bien sûr il la ferait se promener un peu partout pour pouvoir le retrouver, et bien sûr il serait entouré de femme. A quoi elle s'attendait ? Elle commenca à naviguer dans la foule de corps se pressant en essayant de ne pas tressaillir à cause de la musique et du vacarme qu'elle produisait. La sensation de corps inconnus se pressant contre le sien de tout les côtés fit augmenter son irritation à un nouveau cran et elle lâcha un grognement. Soudain elle se retrouva dans un trou dans la foule et pu prendre une bouffé d'air fraiche, du moins aussi fraiche qu'elle pouvait l'être dans un bar.

"Nanao-chan ?" Une voix niaise résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir son capitaine assis sur un canapé avec quatre femmes assises de chaque côté de lui et une quasiment sur ses genoux alors qu'il avait une bouteille de sake à la main et souriait d'un air stupide. "C'est ma Nanao-chan !"

Les femmes qui l'entourait se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, mais comme cette scène s'était déjà produite des milliers de fois Nanao resta imperturbable. Les filles semblaient être des sans grades venant d'autres divisions, et quoi qu'elles fassent jamais elles n'auraient pu effrayer un jour Nanao. Celle sur les genoux du capitaine se pressa contre lui en gémissant, "Shunsui-kun, tu nous as promis plus de viins."

"Eh bien, il aurait du le commander plus vite, parce que maintenant c'est l'heure pour lui de partir," dit Nanao d'une voix impérieuse.

"Oh, j'adore quand tu es si autoritaire, Nanao-chan," dit Kyouraku joyeusement tout en prenant une nouvelle lampée de sake. "Magnifique."

"Combien avez-vous bu au juste, Taicho ?" Demande elle en ignorant la fille sur les genoux du capitaine qui lui caressait le bras pour essayer d'avoir de nouveau son attention.

"Beaucoup," dit Kyouraku en souriant, "mais c'est de ta faute alors tu peux rien dire."

"En quoi le fait que vous buviez est de ma faute ?" Demanda t-elle en se disant brusquement qu'elle n'aurait jamais de venir. Ca aurait pu être une soirée si agréable. "Sans parler de ça, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas mettre vos dépenses sur le compte de la division ?"

"Où est ton nouveau petit-ami, Nanao-chan ?" s'enquérit-il en ignorant ses questions.

"Mais bon sang de quoi parlez-vous ?" Demanda t-elle énervée alors qu'elle manquait de perdre son équilibre lorsqu'un idiot la cogna dans le dos. Elle regrettait vraiment de porter ces talons.

"Je crois que tu l'appelles, Mamoru-kun," dit-il en battant des sourcils et en prononçant le nom d'une voix légère.

"Il est en train de dormir comme je devrais aussi le faire, mais je dois avant cela venir ramasser un saoulard," dit Nanao en regardant autour d'elle, essayant d'indentifier qui l'avait poussée.

Elle allait se retourner lorsqu'elle entendit un fracas et un glapissement qui l'a fit tourner la tête avant de se rendre compte que ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le torse de son capitaine. Levant les yeux à hauteur de son visage elle se rendit compte qu'il venait d'abandonner la bouteille de saké et la fille en un pas de shunpo. Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'un mouvement de la foule l'a poussa dans son dos et elle tomba contre lui.

Il enveloppa sa taille de l'un de ses bras et baissa la tête pour venir murmurer près de ses oreilles, "chez qui est-il en train de dormir ?" Demanda Kyouraku d'une voix basse et grave. Nanao ne put empêcher un long frisson de parcourir son corps lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle la caresser au creux de ses oreilles et se demanda sérieusement si son coeur n'allait pas sortir hors de sa poitrine à force de battre aussi fort. Il était beaucoup trop proche et elle était toujours légèrement influencée par le vin bu plus tôt; sa voix lui promettait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver.

"La seconde," dit-elle finalement à bout de souffle, haïssant sa voix pour la trahir ainsi. "Je l'ai laissé aux portes de la seconde division."

La tension s'amenuisa considérablement et il posa sa tête au creux du cou de Nanao. "Le coeur de Nanao-chan bat très vite," observa t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa peau. Cela la ramena à son état normal et elle le repoussa violemment, s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas.

"Vous m'avez juste surprise en apparaissait comme ça devant moi," dit-elle, essayant d'expliquer de façon convaincante les fortes pulsations de son coeur. "Vous avez bu, vous devez rentrer chez vous."

"Seulement si ma Nanao-chan me raccompagne," roucoula t-il gaiement. Foutu homme et ses sautes d'humeurs.

"Apparemment vous pouvez très bien marcher par vous même," dit-elle en colère.

"Ce n'était qu'un pas de shunpo. Beaucoup plus facile que de garder mon équilibre pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison," gémit-il.

"Bien, peut-on y aller maintenant ?" Demanda Nanao en fronçant le bout de son nez, sentant une migraine se rapprocher.

"Ma Nanao-chan est si bonne avec moi," dit-il en se saisissant d'elle et en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui avant de la reposer au sol.

"Mais Shunsui-kun," une voix écoeurante résonna au niveau du canapé. "Tu nous as promis plus de vin, on en a plus."

"Ah, c'est vrai," dit-il en leur lâchant un sourire qui faisait fondre toute les femmes sur place. Il regarda autour de lui, repéra un serveur et lui signala qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de vin.

"Pas sur le budget de la division, Taicho," dit Nanao d'une voix impérieuse.

"Bien," dit-il en faisant la moue. "Peux-tu me prêter de l'argent alors ?"

Nanao soupira mais ouvrit son porte-monnaie. Si une bouteille de vin était tout ce qu'elle avait à payer pour pouvoir sortir de cet enfer alors elle serait heureuse de le faire.

"Shunsui-kun," essaya de l'amadouer l'une des filles. "Tu ne vas pas venir t'asseoir avec nous pour le savourer ?"

"Eh bien, cela dépendra uniquement de ma lovely Nanao-chan," dit Kyouraku en lui souriant. "Ne veux-tu pas t'asseoir et boire avec nous ?"

Nanao jeta l'argent sur la table et le fixa. "Peu importe, je reviendrais vous réveiller demain matin. Je suis trop fatiguée pour m'occuper de vous. Je vais ordonner à Nishikado-san de ne plus accepter d'accompte sur notre division, alors je vous suggère de faire de cette bouteille votre dernière."

"Nan-a-o-chan," gémit-il. "Le vin sera beaucoup moins bon sans ton exquise présence."

"Je suis sûre que vous arriverez à vous y faire," dit-elle en se retournant, cherchant le meilleur chemin pour sortir d'ici avec tout ce monde. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas qu'ils devaient travailler demain ?

Un soupir résonna derrière elle et elle entendit Kyouraku dire à ces faibles femmes un bonsoir et les encourageaient à apprécier le vin. Puis il apparut brusquement devant elle en lui attrapant la main. "Allez Nanao-chan. Je ne peux pas laisser une délicate jeune femme tel que toi tracer son chemin dans cette foule de voyous. Quelqu'un pourrait en profiter pour placer ses mains là où il ne le devrait pas."

"Et il est plus probable que ce soit quelqu'un comme vous, monsieur," dit-elle en essayant de tirer sa main hors de sa poigne. Elle eu soudain un hoquet de surprise en sentant quelque chose de froid se déversait dans son dos. Se retournant rapidement, elle vit un serveur à l'air penaud à terre entouré par son plateau renversé contenant des verres à vin et elle vit que la fille qui cajolait son capitaine en étant sur ses genoux avait sur son visage un air des plus satisfait.

"Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé," dit le serveur avec un air horrifié. "J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose, je sais que c'est grave mais c'était vraiment un accident, je suis si désolé !"

Nanao l'arrêta dans sa tirade en un signe de la main et lui donna un faible sourire. "Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de votre faute." Dit-elle en fixant du coin de l'oeil la femme qui était en train de se moquer d'elle. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela." Elle sentait le vin gouter lentement le long de son manteau et soupira.

Le serveur semblait déjà plus rassuré et dit, "laissez-moi vous offrir une bouteille aux frais de la maison. Vous devriez vraiment nettoyer rapidement votre manteau, mademoiselle, ou cela pourrait rester. Voulez-vous que je le fasse pour vous ?"

"Non merci," dit Nanao calmement, se rappelant de son dos exposé lorsqu'elle ne portait pas le manteau. "Mais s'il vous plaît amenez cette bouteille à ces demoiselle ici présente." Elle leur jeta un coup d'oeil et la femme la plus entreprenante haussa un sourcil, avant de jeter un sort de kido silencieux. "Pouvons-nous y aller ?" Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Kyouraku.

"Bien sûr," dit-il en ayant perdu son air habituellement joyeux alors qu'il regardait les autres femmes. Comme elle l'avait dit, il était loin d'être stupide, mais il ne ferait jamais rien envers une femme.

Elle soupira et l'attrapa par son haori rose alors qu'elle fendait la foule pour reprendre sa route. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les conquêtes de son capitaine lui jouaient un mauvais tour de la sorte. Elle avait appris tôt que le récupérer des mains d'autrui était souvent plus compliquer que prévu. Si tout les hommes du Seireitei savaient que son capitaine clamait haut et fort qu'elle était à lui, toutes les femmes elles savaient que leurs nuits d'amusements avec lui pouvaient être arrêtées à tout moment par la prude et autoritaire vice-capitaine. Elle avait entendue tant d'insultes murmurées dans son dos qu'elle n'y prêtait plus la moindre importance. Pas forcément chuchotées d'ailleurs, notamment lorsqu'elle interrompait quelque chose. En dehors des femmes de l'association des femmes Shinigamis il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui l'appréciait uniquement à cause du temps qu'elle passait aux côtés de Kyouraku.

Une fille cria derrière eux et Nanao essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire tout en naviguant dans la foule, Kyouraku près d'elle. Le cri fut suivit par un "Arrêtez-ça !" et ce fut à ce moment que des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre. Nanao sortit de la foule et marcha d'un pas confiant vers la porte, s'inclinant en direction de Nishikado avant de sortir.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du grabuge derrière," commenta t-il alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte.

"Oui, je m'excuse d'avance, Nishikado-san," dit Nanao en gardant une expression stoïque.

"Elle l'a probablement méritée," répondit Nishikado avec un clin d'oeil. Il avait été plus d'une fois le témoin d'une des vengeances de ces filles sur Nanao lorsque celle-ci venait récupérer Kyouraku et il avait sûrement remarqué la tâche de vin sur son manteau. Il lui disait souvent de prendre sa revanche, mais elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ça.

"Passez une bonne soirée, Nishikado-san," dit-elle avec un salut en s'apprêtant à sortir. Elle entendait vaguement quelqu'un criait des obscénités dans l'arrière salle mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Kyouraku l'a suivie jusqu'à la porte puis fit un grand pas pour pouvoir la rattraper et marcher à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques temps avant que Kyouraku ne le brise. "Passée une mauvaise soirée, Nanao-chan ?"

"Elles le sont toujours quand je dois venir vous ramasser," dit-elle sèchement.

"Que lui as-tu fait ?" Demanda Kyouraku avec curiosité.

"Un simple sort médical," dit-elle sèchement. Elle ne se réjouissait plus de cette soirée et voulait juste rentrer chez elle et s'affaler dans son lit.

"Nanao-chan," gémit-il, "tu es grincheuse délibérément, c'est si cruel."

"C'est un sort pour dissoudre les vêtements," dit Nanao en accélérant l'allure, espérant qu'à ces mots Kyouraku stopperait sa marche sous le choc. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'a rattrapa bien vite.

"Comment cela pourrait être un sort médical ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité. "ca sonne plus comme un sort dont on se servirait dans une chambre."

Nanao lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de prendre la parole, "C'est un sort très précis et délicat de kido. Il est utile pour enlever les vêtements de victimes brûlées ou dans d'autres situations lorsque les vêtements causent certaines irritations. Seul des guérisseurs vraiment expérimentés l'utilisent, puisqu'il faut un contrôle parfait tout du long du sort pour éviter que le patient ne sente de chaleur et que seul les vêtements soient affectés."

"Intéressant," dit Kyouraku avec sincérité. Quand Kyouraku le voulait il pouvait être l'une des personnes les plus intéressante et intelligente avec qui parler au sein du Gotei 13. C'était juste qu'il se comportait ainsi tout les trente-six du mois. "Mais cela pourrait aussi être utilisé dans une chambre."

"Seulement si votre partenaire à d'excellentes dispositions avec le kido," dit Nanao avec logique. "Autrement vous finiriez brûlé." Mon dieu elle préférait ne pas penser à son capitaine au lit avec l'une de ces filles ennuyeuses voulant essayer ce sort.

"C'est une bonne chose que ma Nanao-chan soit si douée en kido," dit-il joyeusement. "Je n'aimerais pas que ma peau soit roussie."

"Monsieur, le seul cas dans lequel je me servirais de ce sort sur vous serait si vous étiez victime de brûlure. De plus, je ne pense pas que de vous dénuder en public ne vous apprenne quoique ce soit. " Dit-elle fermement. En faite, elle était sûre qu'il apprécierait cette dernière situation.

"Si dure," dit-il en boudant. Ils marchèrent un peu en silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, "dit, Nanao-chan, tu ne penses pas avoir été un peu dur avec elle ? La laisser nue dans un bar bondé est une punition rude."

"Elle avait un long manteau posé sur le canapé," dit Nanao simplement, ne commentant pas le fait qu'il défendait cette pimbêche. "Le sort n'était concentré que sur ce bout de tissu qu'elle devait appeler une robe. Si elle portait des sous-vêtements, ce dont je doute fort, elle les auraient gardés. Ce sort n'est pas si puissant si on ne se concentre pas. Alors si l'une de ces filles a été assez intelligente pour prendre le manteau et lui mettre ça n'aura été qu'un bref moment d'embarras et un avertissement a ne pas jouer à un jeu auquel elle n'est pas préparée."

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une tâche de vin vaut une humiliation public," dit-il pensivement.

Nanao s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi prenez-vous le côté de cette femme ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne réchauffe pas votre lit que je dois avoir tord lorsque je me défend contre vos saoulardes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me donne autant de peine. Rentrez chez vous par vous même, vous n'avez pas tant bu que ça."

Nanao commença alors à se servir de son shunpo, se concentrant sur sa respiration et évitant à son reiatsu de s'élever. Elle était fatiguée, ce bourdonnement désagréable dans son esprit venait de se changer en un mal de tête et elle avait mal à l'estomac. Elle aurait du très bien savoir qu'il n'apprécierait pas la vengeance. Il s'agissait, après tout, de l'homme qui était prêt à offrir un verre de sake à son ennemi si cela pouvait retarder leur combat. Eh bien, elle avait enduré assez de mots et d'actions blessantes au cours de ce siècle passé et pour ce soir seulement elle ne resterait pas stoïque plus longtemps. Elle vacilla en avant lorsque deux bras se saisirent de sa taille au beau milieu de l'un de ses pas de shunpo.

"J'ai blessé ma Nanao-chan," dit Kyouraku en gardant le dos de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine bien que celle-ci tenta de se défaire de son étreinte. "C'est impardonnable, dis moi quelle punition je mérite et je ferais tout pour être de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de ma déesse."

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux ?" Siffla t-elle de colère avant de se servir d'un sort de kido pour envoyer un choc électrique dans le bras de son capitaine. Celui-ci glapit et la relâcha aussitôt, permettant à celle-ci de se retourner pour lui faire face, l'une de ses mains rougeoyant de reiatsu encore non libéré.

"Nanao-chan abuse aujourd'hui," dit-il en secouant sa main. "Certaines personnes ont peut-être eus une mauvaise influence sur elle."

Nanao le fixa sans faire diminuer la taille de la balle de kido se formant au dessus de sa main. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie de parler maintenant était Mamoru.

Kyouraku soupira et dit, "Yare, Nanao-chan, je ne voulais pas prendre le côté de cette femme. C'est juste que ta réaction m'a surpris. D'habitude tu les ignorent toujours lorsqu'elles font ce genre de coup bas."

"D'habitude elles me traitent simplement de garce prude qui ruine leur vie," dit-elle froidement. "Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'elles pensent de moi, mais cette femme n'avait aucun droit de me ruiner un bien personnel. C'est une chose pour vos groupes de poufs de penser qu'elles peuvent commérer sur moi mais c'en est une autre de penser pouvoir s'attaquer physiquement à moi et s'en sortir indemne. Comme vous n'êtiez certainement pas sur le point de faire quelque chose à propos de cela alors je me protège de moi-même. Quoique dans le futur je vous laisserais sûrement boire en paix et les laisser avoir ce qu'elles veulent de vous. En quoi cela me concerne t-il ?

"J'aime que Nanao-chan se préoccupe de moi," dit-il de cette voix grave qui l'a faisait habituellement faiblir pendant quelques instants. "Je pense que j'ai du raté un certain nombre de cruautés que tu as du endurée pour moi, et pour cela je m'excuse sincèrement."

Nanao renifla mais fit disparaître le sort de kido. "La plupart du temps vous êtes trop ivre pour le remarquer," dit-elle avec raideur. "Ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait habituellement. Je commencais juste à apprécier ce manteau." fini t-elle sans conviction maintenant que sa colère s'était apaisée, la laissant las.

"Hmm," répond-il évasivement. Une brise fraiche passa alors et Nanao trembla lorsque celle-ci passa le long de son manteau humide. "Viens, tu vas mourir de froid avec ça sur le dos."

"Monsieur ?" Demanda t-elle, pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Avant de pouvoir réagir il l'a prit dans ses bras et, deux pas de shunpo plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la maison du capitaine. Il ouvrit la porte et la remit sur ses pieds une fois dans l'entrée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Merci pour vos reviews !

Demain, je pars dans le Sud et je n'aurais pas internet, je ne reviendrais que lundi prochain. Pour me faire pardonner, voilà la traduction du chapitre 8, en espérant que vous aurez eus autant de plaisir à le lire que moi !

Et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 9 ~

"Vous pouviez juste me ramener chez moi," dit Nanao avec un soupir.

"Ma maison était plus proche," dit-il en haussant les épaules, "et si tu gardes cette tâche de vin plus longtemps elle va rester. Je le sais bien."

"Bien," dit-elle, trop fatiguée pour argumenter plus longtemps. "Je vais aller rincer tout ça dans l'évier et je rentrerais chez moi. Je serais rapide." Elle enleva ses talons et se mit en tête d'aller dans la cuisine, naviguant aisément dans la maison. Elle venait souvent pour le traîner chez lui ou pour le soigner d'une gueule de bois.

Elle était aussi venue lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer ses propres appartements à la huitième division après avoir été nommée cinquième siège. L'une des fêtes du capitaine avait dérapée et le mur de sa chambre avait explosé, lui détruisant toute intimité. Pour se faire pardonner il insista pour qu'elle prenne sa chambre d'ami et après qu'elle ait refusé une première fois, préférant aller dormir chez Matsumoto à la dixième, il avait déplacé toute ses affaires chez lui pendant qu'elle travaillait. Après ça, il aurait été inutile de protester, et il eut un comportement exemplaire pendant les deux semaines où elle resta chez lui avant que le mur ne soit réparé. Vraiment, le moment le plus ennuyeux pendant cette colocation fut lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle savait cuisiner et qu'il la harcela constamment pour qu'elle le fasse pour lui. Elle était encore jeune à l'époque et c'était juste avant qu'il ne commence à flirter avec elle avec autant d'insistance, ou comme elle aimait le dire, juste avant qu'il ne commence à la rendre folle.

Elle frisonna en pensant à ce que pourrait ressembler un séjour prolongé dans ces lieux maintenant qu'il la harcelait ainsi. Nanao ouvrit la lumière en entrant dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le lavabo en retirant sa veste. Elle grimace face à la tâche rouge qui s'étalait sur le tissu et fit couler de l'eau froide. Elle mit la veste dans l'eau et se demanda si son capitaine avait quelque chose de spécifique pour faire disparaître les tâches de vin. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, Nanao tourna la tête et vit son capitaine appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et qui la fixait.

"Auriez-vous un produit spécial pour ce genre de tâches ?" demanda t-elle en se retournant vers la veste.

"Rien qui n'a jamais marché," avoua t-il. "C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que je préfère le saké."

"Eh bien si vous ne pouvez pas aider," dit-elle raisonnablement, "vous devriez allez vous coucher. Je peux retourner chez moi de moi même, et je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à faire exploser mon reiatsu demain matin pour pouvoir vous réveiller." Kyouraku soupira bruyamment derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna il était parti. Nanao regarde autour d'elle et prit un savon, décidant de se servir des bonnes vieilles méthodes pour faire partir la tâche.

Concentrée sur son nettoyage, Nanao manqua de pousser un cri lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud posé sur son dos. Seul une main tenant fermement sa hanche l'empêcha de se retourner et d'envoyer un sort de Kido dans la figure de son capitaine. Au lieu de ça, elle dut se contenter de lui envoyer un regard noir au dessus de son épaule tout en demandant, "que faites-vous ?"

"Le dos de Nanao-chan est collant de vin," répondt-il tranquillement. "Je l'aide juste à nettoyer ça." Le gant de toilette chaud glissa le long de son dos et Nanao résista de justesse à l'envie de se cambrer.

"Je peux me laver toute seule, monsieur," dit-elle en essayant de garder un ton froid. "C'est complètement inapproprié." Elle essaya de se retourner pour lui faire face, mais sa main tenait fermement sa hanche pour la garder en place. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose à lui envoyer en pleine figure et trouva sa cuisine désespérément vide.

"Le dos est un endroit délicat à atteindre," commenta Kyouraku en ignorant ses tortillements, caressant ses homoplates exposées à travers le gant de toilette. "Laisse-moi juste t'aider."

"Kyouraku-Taicho, c'est très incorrect," essaya t-elle de nouveau. Elle laissa tomber la veste dans l'eau et saisit le bord du lavabo pour essayer d'avoir assez de force pour se retourner. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas très vite elle était sûre qu'elle allait complètement perdre ses esprits.

"Je sais ce qui est correct et ce qui ne l'est pas," grogna t-il en continuant son chemin tortueux sur sa peau nue, "et Nanao-chan portant une robe comme celle-ci pour sortir avec un inconnu est définitivement inapproprié."

Les poings de Nanao commencaient à virer au blanc à force de se tenir au bord du lavabo et elle lâcha un grognement de mécontentement à ces mots. "Ce n'était qu'un dîner de remerciement monsieur. Mamoru-san et ses collègues voulaient exprimer toute leur gratitude pour mon rôle de guide." Le gant de toilette stoppa tout mouvement et Nanao remercia Kami pour avoir dit les bons mots pour qu'il stoppe cette lente torture.

"Tu as dîné avec Mamoru et ses collègues ?" demanda t-il lentement.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle de mauvaise humeur. "A quoi pensiez-vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez écouté Matsumoto et que vous pensiez que c'était un rendez-vous." Vraiment, il était trop protecteur. Même si c'était un rendez-vous, il n'avait pas à la travailler autant sur ce qu'elle portait.

"Cette robe ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que l'on s'attend pour un dîner professionnel, Nanao-chan," dit-il en faisant glisser une nouvelle fois le gant de toilette vers le bas de son dos.

"C'est la seule que j'avais qui était appropriée pour un restaurant de cette qualité," se défendit-elle sans être capable de stopper un long frisson qui monta le long de sa peau. Connaissant son capitaine il l'avait remarqué et elle était déjà préparée à sortir l'excuse du coup de froid pour l'expliquer.

Soudain le gant de toilette fut remplacé par une large main et Nanao se jeta brusquement en avant, sifflant de douleur lorsque ses hanches rencontrèrent le meuble. Au lieu de lui donner plus l'espace, ce qui était le but de la manoeuvre, son capitaine fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle alors que sa main se déplaça vers le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Son autre main passa au dessus de ses épaules et éteignit l'eau, laissant tomber le gant de toilette dans le lavabo avec le manteau désormais abandonné.

"Taicho," commenca t-elle mais elle fut vite coupée par sa voix grave.

"Ne, Nanao-chan c'est pas sympa de porter cette robe pour un diner d'affaire, et ne pas la mettre pour son usage initial," bouda t-il.

"Et quel est cet usage initial, monsieur ?" Demanda t-elle avec l'air le plus glacial possible, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Elle se demandait si une bonne explosion de kido serait idéal ou si elle pouvait atteindre ce vase au bout du meuble pour le briser sur sa tête. Il devait avoir bu plus qu'elle ne le pensait pour être aussi envahissant. De plus, il pouvait se dire chanceux de ne pas être encore mort, puisqu'il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui avaient le droit d'empiéter autant sur son espace personnel.

"C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire non ?" Demanda t-il alors que ses mains caressaient son dos nu avant de venir masser ses épaules, frôlant doucement son cou. Ses deux mains étant occupées il se servait du poids de son corps pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

"Comment en êtes vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?" Demanda t-elle en essayant de s'échapper par la droite, mais il était plus rapide et, bougeant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa hanche, il la garda fermement à sa place de nouveau.

"Ran-chan m'en a dit assez," dit-il près de ses oreilles, son souffle caressant sa peau, et il lui sembla que, pour la millième fois cette nuit, elle eut le souffle coupée. Elle le frappa d'un violent coup de coude, le capitaine laissant échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur, faisant un pas en arrière. C'était assez pour lui laisser une porte de sortie, qu'elle prit avec joie.

Se retournant pour lui faire face elle se rapprocha du vase et le fusilla du regard. "Ce n'est rien de tout ça. Rangiku-san m'a fait acheter ça lorsque j'étais sous influence d'alcool et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de lui rendre."

"Tu as les coudes pointus, Nanao-chan," marmonna le capitaine, une main sur son estomac.

"Et vous vous avez des mains baladeuses," dit-elle sèchement. "Oubliez le manteau, il est fichu de toute façon. Je rentre."

Elle commenca à se rapprocher de la porte, rapidement suivie par son capitaine. Entrebaillant la porte d'entrée elle fut surprise lorsque celle-ci s'échappa de ses mains et s'ouvrit violemment. Le vent fit entrer de la pluie qui claqua sur son visage alors que le tonnerre grondait. Elle avait vraiment été très distraite pour louper un orage de cette force. Se rendant compte que l'entrée de Kyouraku commençait à être trempée elle essaya de refermer la porte avec difficultés, celle-ci étant poussée par le vent. Une grande main passa à côté de sa tête et ferma la porte d'un coup sec.

"Il semble que tu vas devoir rester cette nuit," dit-il d'un ton calme.

"Je n'ai qu'à utiliser le shunpo jusque chez moi," répondit t-elle en se tournant vers la porte refermée.

"Et tu mourras d'hypothermie avant d'être arrivé," répondit le capitaine.

"Ce n'est pas loin," répliqua t-elle, mais elle était déjà certaine d'avoir déjà perdue. De plus sa migraine avait empirée et tout ce qu'elle voulait été de pouvoir s'allonger.

"Tu peux avoir la chambre d'amis," dit-il en essayant de l'emmener loin de la porte d'entrée. Après quelques secondes de résistance il soupira et demanda, "tu ne me crois pas ?"

Comme à chaques fois qu'il lui posait cette question, elle acquiesca aussitôt. Si elle n'avait pas toujours confiance en elle-même quand il était dans les parages, elle n'avait jamais douté en la confiance qu'elle lui portait. "Bien, mais vu l'enfer qu'a été cette nuit vous me devez un nouveau manteau."

Il eut un rire, apparemment ravi que la tension se soit apaisé. "Je t'achèterais tout les manteaux que tu voudras," répondit t-il en lui prenant la main pour la mener vers la chambre. Elle savait très bien qu'il était au courant qu'elle pouvait trouver son chemin elle-même, mais elle le laissa faire pour s'excuser pour l'inondation quelle avait causée dans son entrée.

"C'est bon à savoir, comme j'ai prévue avec Rangiku-san d'aller faire du shopping dans le monde réel je pourrais trouver le manteau le plus cher qui existe," dit-elle en se faisant traîner.

"J'approuve entièrement. Ran-chan fait d'excellents choix pour ta garde-robe," dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil par dessus son épaule. "On y est. Laisse moi rajouter un futon."

Nanao rentra dans la chambre et s'assit au bord de la fenêtre pour regarder l'orage. Le fauteuil au bord de la fenêtre n'était pas d'origine, mais lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Kyouraku - lorsqu'elle était très jeune - qu'elle voulait une maison avec un siège au bord de la fenêtre pour y lire lorsqu'elle aurait grandie, elle avait été surprise quelques jours plus tard quand il l'avait soulevée et amenée ici chez lui en quelques pas de shunpo. Il l'avait fait entrer dans la chambre avant de lui dire qu'elle était assez vieille pour lire et qu'elle pouvait venir ici autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait. Comme cela s'était déroulé peu de temps après que Lisa soit partie, Nanao venait souvent pour profiter de cette offre. Parfois elle lisait seule, et parfois il l'attrapait et ils s'installaient sur le fauteuil, elle sur ses genoux, le capitaine lui lisant un livre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tout deux. Grâce à ça elle se sentit mieux, mais en grandissant elle réalisa que cette situation était très inappropriée et, invitée ou non, elle ne vint plus.

"Voilà une vision tout droit sortie du passé," sa voix brisa sa rêverie, comme s'il songeait aux mêmes choses qu'elle. "Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas ici pour lire, Nanao-chan ?"

"J'ai mon propre fauteuil au coin de ma fenêtre désormais, Taicho," dit-elle en se redressant pour l'aider avec le futon. Le mouvement rapide lui fit monter le sang à la tête et elle tressaillit lorsque sa migraine se fit plus forte.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Kyouraku en posant le futon pour s'approcher d'elle.

"Juste un mal de crâne à cause du vin et de cette longue nuit," dit Nanao brusquement. "Je vais m'occuper du futon, si cela ne vous gêne pas de me trouver quelque chose à porter pour dormir ?"

"Huh ?" dit-il instinctivement.

"Je ne vais sûrement pas dormir avec cette robe," dit-elle d'un ton évident. "Auriez-vous un vieux teeshirt ou un yukata que je pourrais porter ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, je pense que je dois avoir quelque chose venant du dernier voyage que j'ai fait dans le monde réel," il sortit de la chambre et elle alla s'occuper du futon.

De retour quelques temps plus tard son capitaine lui apporta un teeshirt bleu pâle qui devait sûrement tomber jusqu'à mi-cuisse. C'était plus qu'elle ne voulait montrer, mais au vu de ce qu'elle avait déjà montré aujourd'hui elle n'était plus à ça près et n'avait pas envie de se disputer là dessus. Elle lui prit le teeshirt des mains tout en le remerciant calmement et attendit qu'il sorte de la pièce.

"Taicho ?" demanda t-elle finalement alors que le silence était retombé dans la pièce.

"Oui ?"

"Je vais aller me coucher maintenant," dit-elle comme une évidence.

"Oh, c'est vrai, désolé," il l'a regarda, penaud, avant de se tourner pour partir.

"Monsieur ?" dit-elle, le stoppant alors qu'il avait atteint la porte. Il se retourna et elle perdit tout son courage pour lui poser cette question qui allait la dérangeait toute la nuit. "Si je voulais sortir avec Mamoru-san, vous l'accepteriez ? Je ne dis pas que je vais le faire, c'est juste qu'il pense que vous ne laisseriez jamais cela arriver et j'ai dit-"

"C'est vrai ai-je le droit de déterminer avec qui tu vas sortir ?" Demanda Kyouraku en l'interromptant. Il baissa son chapeau pour cacher ses yeux, ce qu'elle détestait puisqu'elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il pensait. "Plus que tout je veux que ma Nanao-chan soit heureuse, quoique qu'il faille pour cela."

"Monsieur," commenca t-elle en sentant qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur en demandant cela.

"Bonne nuit, Nanao-chan," dit-il doucement avant de laisser la porte se refermer derrière lui sans laisser à la jeune femme la moindre chance de lui répondre.

Nanao soupira et se retourna, observant le teeshirt entre ses mains, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pourquoi avait-elle ressentie le besoin de poser cette question dont elle ne voulait pas particulièrement de réponse ? Mais cela l'avait dérangée que Mamoru affirme haut et fort que Kyouraku contrôlait sa vie. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette idiot, ce n'était pas sa faute, et Mamoru n'avait pas le droit de le blâmer pour cela. Nanao soupira et se prépara à se coucher. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour cette nuit et elle était épuisée...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews ! Maintenant que je suis de retour et en pleine forme, voilà la suite pour vous !

Reviews ? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 10 ~

Lorsque Nanao se réveilla au petit matin le temps était encore bruineux dehors et elle grimaça en repoussant les couvertures. Quel début de journée maussade. La seule chose positive était que sa migraine était partie au cours de la nuit. Regardant autour d'elle pour chercher l'heure, elle se rappela très vite qu'elle se trouvait chez son capitaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas un seul réveil dans toute la maison.

Nanao se releva rapidement en supposant qu'elle devait avoir trop dormi, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne s'en souciait pas. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait le jour précédent, une chose de plus ne changerait pas grand chose. Faisant son bout de chemin jusqu'à la cuisine elle commença à fouiller dans ses placards. C'était des plus malpoli, mais elle n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle et il n'y avait rien à manger dans la huitième. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si son capitaine était un grand partisan de la vie privée ou du respect des affaires d'autrui, ou tout simplement de l'espace personnel des autres.

Elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de nourriture ici. Trois placards étaient entièrement dédiés au saké et quelques autres étaient remplis de ramen. Si son capitaine aimait la bonne nourriture, l'idée d'apprendre à la préparer lui-même l'ennuyait, préférant manger dehors ou laisser une femme faire la cuisine pour lui. Nanao supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ait été élever dans une famille de nobles. Même si son capitaine essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible avec sa famille, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ait été élever ainsi.

Finalement elle trouva assez d'ingrédients pour pouvoir préparer du riz, une soupe miso et du nori pour le petit déjeuner. Préparant ça rapidement la jeune femme mangea sa part et rangea le reste dans une boite qu'elle plaça sur le meuble, pour que son capitaine puisse la réchauffer facilement quand il se réveillerait, d'ici quelques heures. En espérant que cela compenserait le fait qu'elle se soit nourrie ici. Finalement prête à partir au bureau, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre la maim sur l'uniforme de rechange qu'elle avait laissée là le jour ou l'un des amis ivre de son capitaine lui ait vomi dessus lorsqu'elle avait été mettre son capitaine au lit.

Après avoir mis l'uniforme elle rangea la chambre en remettant le futon à sa place et mit le teeshirt bleu au dessus. Elle avait laissée la robe suspendue dans la pièce et décida qu'elle pouvait bien y rester. Cette chose ne lui avait apportée que des problèmes. De plus elle n'allait certainement pas aller au bureau avec. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui pose des questions ennuyeuses sur sa vie personnelle.

Nanao entra dans le bureau et salua les membres du secrétariat présents en un hochement de tête tout en s'excusant pour son retard. Le reste de la matinée passa paisiblement et elle réussit à rattraper un peu de son retard. C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'elle commença à travailler sur la pile de papiers du jour et pour une bonne partie elle allait devoir pourchasser Kyouraku pour qu'il y dépose sa signature.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Matsumoto entra à grands pas. "Qu'as tu fais ?" demanda aussitôt la vice-capitaine à la poitrine plantureuse.

"Combien de fois devrais-je te demander de me donner plus de détails au lieu de me poser une question aussi vague ?" Demanda Nanao sans décoller son regard de ses papiers. Elle avait sentie le reiatsu de son amie se déplaçant à grande vitesse à travers la division et s'était déjà préparée à son intrusion.

"Meilleure question, avec qui l'as-tu fait ?" Demanda Rangiku en se déplacant près du bureau, ignorant la question de Nanao.

Ce semblant d'enquête fit lever les yeux de Nanao, un air moqueur sur le visage. "Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? Et ferme la porte," donna t-elle l'ordre. "Te connaissant cette conversation ne présage rien de bon."

Matsumoto se tourna pour fermer la porte avant de retourner rapidement au bureau de Nanao. "Tu n'as pas entendue parler de toute ces rumeurs ?"

"Je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais écouter les rumeurs, Rangiku-san," dit-elle en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. "En plus je sais que tu vas débarquer pour en parler aussitôt si certaines s'avèrent significatives. Alors de quoi parles-tu exactement ?"

"Oh juste que des gars de la quatrième division t'ont vue faire des mamours avec Mamoru-san en dehors du Seireitei la nuit dernière, et il y aurait plusieurs témoins d'une crise de jalousie que tu aurais faite par rapport à Shunsui-kun qui a aboutit à l'arrachage de robe d'une fille et il y a ensuite plusieurs shinigamis qui prétendent que tu es sortie de la maison de Kyouraku-Taicho ce matin après y avoir passée la nuit." Matsumoto se stoppa en attendant des explications.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends que je te dise ?" Demanda Nanao en essayant de garder son calme. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle était restée ici pour lire. Personne ne parlait d'elle quand elle était présente, et même ces femmes se moquant d'elle dans son dos à cause du capitaine et la traitant de salope n'avaient pas besoin de faire un gros effort pour que cela se sache dans tout le Gotei 13 le jour suivant. Lorsqu'elle restait ici, elle restait loin de toute ces rumeurs et restait relativement calme. Mamoru n'allait pas être de bonne humeur s'il entendait parler de ça.

"Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui a bien pu s'passer la nuit dernière," dit Matsumoto en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

Nanao soupira et bougea les mains de Rangiku qui étaient posés sur une pile de formulaire fraichement remplies pour éviter que l'encre ne s'étale. "A la base tout ça est vrai, mais tu sais comme les gens extrapolent facilement. J'ai juste étreint Mamoru, rien de plus," dit-elle en mettant les pièces de ces rumeurs en place dans sa tête. "Nous sommes de vieux amis et nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un verrait ça et le placerait hors contexte. J'ai du aller ramasser Kyouraku-Taicho dans un bar, et l'une de ses filles faciles a voulue me jouer un tour. Je lui ai rendue la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui a donné lieu à la désintégration de sa robe. J'ai ramenée mon Taicho chez lui et l'orage a commencé ce qui m'a effectivement coincée alors j'ai dormi dans sa chambre d'ami, et voilà tout."

"Alors tu n'as couché avec personne ?" Demande Matsumoto, désappointée. "Allez, coincée seule avec Shunsui-kun toute la nuit, en sécurité et fiévreuse alors que l'orage tonnait dehors..."

Nanao lui jeta un coup d'oeil exaspéré et dit d'un ton clair, "je n'ai pas couché avec Kyouraku-Taicho ni avec personne d'autre que ce soit," elle sentie les reiatsu regroupés autour de la porte disparaitre et se détendit un peu. Les secrétaires étaient idiots s'ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle pouvait les sentir. Mais elle les laissaient faire puisque cela lui permettait de briser toute ces rumeurs qui circulaient, et ce sans le moindre effort.

"Bien," dit Rangiku en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte. "Ils sont partis. Maintenant dis-moi la vérité."

"Je viens de le faire," dit Nanao en poussant une pile de papiers sur le bureau de son capitaine. Une majeure partie des capitaines et des vice-capitaines avaient des bureaux séparés, mais à la huitième ils les avaient fait fusionnés afin qu'elle puisse garder un oeil sur Kyouraku et être sûre qu'il ne fasse pas la sieste sur son bureau au lieu de travailler. Non pas que cela empêchait le capitaine de faire ses siestes, mais cela rendait simplement ses recherches plus faciles.

"Nanao-chan je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec l'un d'eux," dit Matsumoto d'un ton las. "A cette allure tu vas devenir la plus vieille vierge du Seireitei."

"Je ne pourrais jamais voler ce titre à Omaeda. Et puis, est-ce de ma faute si Kyouraku-Taicho effraie tout les intéressés potentiels avant même que je n'ai le temps de m'intéresser à eux ?" Demanda Nanao sur la défense. Elle détestait lorsque Matsumoto décidait de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse. Toute les femmes ne naissaient pas avec une telle poitrine et une personnalité aussi joyeuse et charmeuse à la fois qui lui permettait d'avoir des rendez-vous chaque soirs, de plus elle n'allait pas coucher avec un inconnu juste pour ne plus avoir ce titre.

"Mamoru-san n'a pas l'air effrayé," dit Rangiku pensive.

C'était tellement faux que Nanao n'y songea même pas, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire face à tout ces commentaires sans avouer que Mamoru était son frère. "Mamoru-san et moi ne sommes pas intéressés par l'un et par l'autre."

"Alors couche avec Kyouraku-kun. Il en sera très heureux," dit Rangiku tranquillement.

Nanao la fixa avant de dire, "Comme toujours, c'est l'une des pires idées que je n'ai jamais entendue. De plus je ne suis pas ce genre de fille a coucher pour un soir."

"Tu vas finir par mourir vieille fille," dit Matsumoto en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"J'ai déjà prévue de mourir jeune au cours d'une bataille alors ce n'est pas très grave," plaisanta sèchement Nanao tout en parcourant du regard un nouveau formulaire.

"Tu ne serais pas juste une fille d'un soir comme toutes les autres, Nanao," dit Matsumoto calmement après un moment de pause.

"C'est ce que tu dis, et je ne vois aucunes preuves de cela," répondit Nanao sans lever son regard. Elles avaient déjà eu cette conversation un grand nombre de fois. "En plus ça ferait jaser les gens. C'est inapproprié pour un capitaine et une vice-capitaine d'avoir une relation."

"Je ne comprends pas cette obsession de ne pas faire parler de toi," dit Matsumoto en se laissant lourdement tomber sur la canapé où son capitaine s'assoupissait généralement. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une affaire d'état. Ca arrive à tout le monde, et en quoi l'avis d'inconnus devrait-il te préoccuper ?"

"C'est compliqué," répondit Nanao avec sincérité. "Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, mais ils n'ont pas à propager ces rumeurs chez des personnes qui ne me connaissent pas. Je n'aime pas ça." Un long silence plana de nouveau dans la pièce et Nanao retourna à sa paperasse.

"Tu as désintégré la robe d'une fille ?" Demanda finalement Matsumoto.

"Elle l'avait cherchée," dit Nanao avec un reniflement. Matsumoto partit dans un éclat de rire contagieux, un léger sourire passant effectivement sur le visage de Nanao.

"J'en suis certaine," dit Rangiku en repartant dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. "Oh, je regrette d'avoir été dans un autre bar. J'aurais payée cher pour voir ça. Que t'avait-elle fait ?"

"Faire trébucher un serveur pour que mon dos soit dégoulinant de vin," dit Nanao en grimaçant à ce souvenir.

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai loupée ça," dit Rangiku en faisant la moue.

"Je te promet que je ne détruirais plus la robe d'une femme sans ta présence," dit Nanao en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Cela signifie tant pour moi !" Répondit joyeusement Rangiku en se levant d'un bond pour emprisonner Nanao dans son étreinte tristement célèbre.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et son capitaine entra avec un air échevelé, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment d'ordinaire. "Ah, Ran-chan, il est bon de te voir de bon matin," dit-il joyeusement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la scène devant lui. Nanao remarqua qu'il ne la saluait pas de sa voix habituellement chaleureuse et haussa un sourcil. Le capitaine Ukitake entra alors derrière, ce qui l'a distraya, et sourit aux deux femmes.

"Shunsui-kun, Ukitake-kun," les salua Matsumoto en libérant Nanao de son étreinte mortelle. "Comment allez-vous tout les deux ? Je viens juste d'interroger Nanao à propos de ses aventures de la nuit dernière."

"Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai entendu quelque chose à propos d'une robe qui aurait brûlée ?" dit Ukitake avec un sourire gentil qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne croyait pas en toute ces rumeurs. Nanao grogna et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

"Elle ne l'a pas cramé. Elle l'a détruite avec du kido," le réprimanda Matsumoto. Ukitake lui sourit, et il semblait évident que Kyouraku l'avait déjà mis au courant. "Eh bien, je vais y aller maintenant. J'ai un Taicho très irrité à éviter et plein de gens à informer à propos de la réalité ennuyeuse de cette nuit." Matsumoto leur fit un signe de la main et sauta littéralement hors de la pièce.

"Taicho, il y a certains papiers sur votre bureau auxquels j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil et que vous signiez," dit Nanao rapidement, retournant à son attitude professionnelle.

"Bien sûr," dit-il avec un soupir. "Jyuu laisse moi voir si je te trouve ce livre avant que je ne commence la paperasse."

Nanao l'observa fixement en se demandant s'il plaisantait ou s'il avait simplement perdu la tête. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Ukitake elle vit qu'il semblait aussi confus qu'elle. Son capitaine commença alors à fouiller dans son bureau, apparemment à la recherche de ce livre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et ils se tournèrent tout les trois vers celle-ci.

Mamoru se trouvait à l'entrée, embarrassé. "Je suis désolé je pensais qu'il y aurait une autre porte avant le bureau alors je n'ai pas frappé."

"Ce n'est rien Mamoru-san," dit Kyouraku en retournant à ses recherches. "Nous avons une politique très libre au niveau des portes à la huitième division." Il devenait réellement fou, se dit Nanao en regardant son profil.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Egami-san ?" Demanda Ukitake en reprenant les formules de politesse, voyant que les deux officiers supérieurs de la huitième semblaient tout deux occupés.

"Oh, euh, en faite," Mamoru semblait embarassé et se frotta la nuque. "Je voulais voir si Nanao-san avait du temps pour aller déjeuner."

Nanao se détourna de son capitaine qui continuait ses recherches. "A vrai dire je suis plutôt occupée aujourd'hui, Mamoru-san," dit-elle gentiment. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de discuter de ces rumeurs avec son frère, et franchement elle se sentait bien plus concernée par le comportement inhabituel de son capitaine. "Je rattrape le travail d'hier, alors malheureusement je vais devoir décliner votre offre."

"Je m'occuperais de la paperasse Nanao-san," dit Kyouraku en tenant le livre qu'il avait finit par trouver. "Tu peux aller à ton déjeuner."

Les yeux de Nanoa s'élargirent pour prendre la taille de soucoupes derrière ses lunettes et elle était prête à se lever pour aller vérifier sa température. Il devait plaisanter. "Monsieur, je préfèrerais m'occuper du travail maintenant, ou je risque de me retrouver avec le double à faire lorsque je reviendrais et que vous aurez bus." Elle ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait, extrêmement inquiétant, qu'il venait de l'appeler Nanao-san.

"C'est bon, Nanao-san," dit Kyouraku. "Tu mérites d'avoir ce déjeuner comme tout le monde. La moitié de ces papiers sont les miens après tout. Vas-y."

"Excellent, merci Kyouraku-Taicho pour votre compréhension," dit Mamoru en marchant à grand pas vers son bureau avant d'attraper l'un de ses poignets. "Pouvons nous y aller ?"

Nanao n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moins syllabe ayant du sens qu'elle se retrouva littéralement projetée en dehors de la pièce alors que Ukitake semblait en état de choc et que Kyouraku s'occupait tranquillement de la paperasse sur son bureau. Elle dérapa sur ses pieds pour essayer de voir en arrière mais Mamoru l'a tira hors du bureau. Si elle n'était pas si stupéfaite, elle aurait été en colère qu'ils puissent être vus par n'importe quel membre de la division, ce qui créerait à coup sûr de nouvelles rumeurs...

**OoOoOoOoO**

La traduction a atteint les 30 reviews ! Pour vous remercier voilà la suite ^^

Je serais peut-être un peu plus longue à poster les suivants, je n'ai plus que quatre chapitres d'avances et, en parallèle, j'améliore les premiers chapitres où subsiste des fautes de temps ou de frappe, et je suis en train d'écrire ma propre fanfic, mais j'essaie d'avoir un peu d'avance avant de la poster :) (devinez sur quel couple =D ?)

Bref, enjoy ! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 11 ~

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Ukitake en regardant Shunsui qui était en train de s'occuper des papiers, assis au bureau de Nanao.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, Jyuu ? Je m'occupe des papiers," dit Shunsui comme si c'était une parfaite évidence.

"Je vois ça," dit Jyuushiro calmement, "je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Nanao-san."

"Je pense que je fais exactement ce qu'elle voudrait que je fasse, le travail," répondit Shunsui d'un air ennuyé tout en lisant un formulaire.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée aller déjeuner avec Egami-san ?" Demanda t-il honnêtement, déconcerté.

"Je te l'ai dit, Jyuu," répondit Shunsui en soupirant, finissant par détourner son attention du formulaire. "Elle m'a demandée si elle avait le droit de sortir avec lui, comme si j'étais son foutu père ou quelque chose dans l'genre."

"Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire," dit Jyuushiro à son ami alors que celui-ci se laissait lourdement tomber dans le siège que la fukutaicho venait de quitter.

"Alors pourquoi me demander ?" Demanda Shunsui d'un ton morne. "Elle pense que je suis un espèce de vieux schnoque qui bloque sa vie depuis des années."

"Elle a aussi brûlée une robe par jalousie," fit remarquer Jyuushiro. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes qui feraient ça pour une figure paternelle."

"Elle l'a fait à cause de cette femme," dit Shunsui avec dégoût, ce qui était le de pire qu'il puisse faire en parlant d'une femme, "pour lui avoir versé du vin dans le dos. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie là-dedans. Autrement tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait déjà fait quelque chose comme cela par le passé ? J'ai même déjà essayé de la rendre jalouse à plusieurs reprises et je n'ai eu aucuns résultats. Je pense que c'est un signe assez gros."

"Pas de résultats qu'elle ne t'aura laissé voir, tu veux dire. De plus, tu as oublié qu'elle est restée toute la nuit avec toi, pas avec Egami-san." dit Ukitake en essayant désespérément de changer la façon de penser de son ami. Shunsui avait toujours été un homme émotif, et généralement il était très joyeux ce qui était bien, mais lorsqu'il commençait à être dans une passe morose cela avait tendance à l'enfoncer à l'extrême. Il semblerait qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers l'une de ses passes sombres.

"Et tu as oublié que ce n'est pas moi que tout le Seireitei a vu l'embrassée la nuit dernière," Kyouraku le foudroya du regard. "Ce fut une terrible nouvelle d'entendre parler de ça à la treizième au petit matin."

"Deux mecs bourrés de la troisième disent les avoir vus elle et Egami-san. Comment savoir si c'est vrai ? De plus, tu penses qu'elle serait venue te retrouver si cela avait bel et bien été le cas ?"

Shunsui lâcha un grognement et recommença à écrire. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux juste son bonheur. Si c'est avec Egami-san, alors d'accord."

"Je pense qu'elle est heureuse avec toi," argumenta Jyuushiro tristement. Son ami était très bon quand il s'agissait de courtiser ces dames, mais vraiment mauvais pour remarquer les défenses que Nanao mettait en place. Shunsui semblait ne jamais remarquer tout ces petits détails avec elle, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il voyait d'habitude tout les détails dans le reste des domaines.

Shunsui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était l'un des rares à pouvoir la toucher sans qu'elle ne tressaille aussitôt et s'éloigne hors de son contact. Il semblait avoir aussi oublié un détail qui avait son importance, puisque Nanao ne s'était jamais plainte par rapport au fait que Shunsui avait tué sa vie amoureuse et qu'il l'a gardée constamment à ses côtés, ou que ses seuls compliments arrivaient à la faire rougir, ou encore que Shunsui était le seul homme, de ce que Jyuushiro savait, avec lequel elle arrivait à s'endormir et ce sans être sur ses gardes. De ce que Jyuushiro savait, si Nanao voyait vraiment Shunsui comme une figure paternelle il était prêt à manger toutes les carpes de son bassin.

"Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulue être avec moi," soupira Shunsui.

"C'est parce que tu es ennuyeux à pourchasser toutes les jupes qui te passent sous le nez," dit Jyuushira raisonnablement.

"Devrais-je rester célibataire pendant cinquante ans avec le vain espoir qu'elle finisse par ramper dans mon lit ?" Demanda Shunsui. "Tout ce qu'elle a faire est de demander."

"Eh bien, peut-être que c'est ton problème", dit Jyuushiro en secouant la tête. Shunsui le fixa et Jyuushiro décida de lui donner plus de détails, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que son ami - un peu lourd pour le coup - comprenne. "Une femme comme Nanao-san ne demanderait jamais ce genre de choses. C'est l'une des choses qui font qu'elle est différente des femmes que tu fréquentes habituellement. Tu dois lui demander sérieusement et lui montrer que ce n'est pas pour un soir."

"D'une façon ou d'une autre ça n'a plus d'importance, Jyuu," dit Shunsui alors qu'il baissait ses épaules. "Elle a Mamoru-kun maintenant," dit-il d'un air malade.

"Tu sais, de toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais dites pour te décrire," commença Jyuushiro, "je ne t'ai déjà décrit comme un perdant. Un idiot et une canaille coureur de jupon, oui, mais pas un perdant qui abandonne au beau milieu de la partie."

"Comment pourrais-je gagner ce jeu alors que je n'ai jamais été vraiment un participant ?" Demanda Shunsui en regardant fixement par la fenêtre. "Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Si c'est le moyen de la rendre heureuse alors je prendrais mon propre chemin. Il y a bien d'autres femmes."

"Mais aucunes ne sont Nanao-san," finit Ukitake pour lui-même.

"Non, non elles ne le sont pas," dit Shunsui en se retournant vers les formulaires. "Sois utile et aide moi à trouver ce qu'est le formulaire 183 section B avant que je n'aille me jeter sous un pont.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la suite de la traduction pour vous ! =D

Chapitre court pour cette fois, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite vaut bien ça !

A bientôt pour la suite ! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 12 ~

"Mamoru-san," répéta Nanao pour la troisième fois alors qu'il continuait de la tirer derrière lui. "Mamoru, stop !" Ils étaient en dehors des quartiers de la huitième division, près d'un vieux terrain d'entraînement. "Vraiment, tu n'étais pas obligé de me traîner dans toute la division pour me parler."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après qu'on se soit quittés la nuit dernière ?" Mamoru lâcha son poignet mais continua de marcher en supposant qu'elle le suivrait.

"J'ai été ramasser mon Taicho qui avait bu et je l'ai ramené chez lui juste avant que n'éclate un orage," dit-elle simplement. "Ce n'est pas si étrange. Je l'ai traîné hors de bars trop de fois pour que je puisse les compter, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais passée la nuit chez lui. C'était complètement innocent."

"Tu as déchiré la robe d'une fille," dit-il en s'arrêtant finalement pour se retourner vers elle.

"Je l'ai détruite avec le kido, et elle l'avait cherchée," dit Nanao pour se défendre une fois de plus. Vraiment, tout le monde semblait heureux de se retrouver nu dans un bar avec de parfaits inconnus, jusqu'à ce que ce soit involontaire. En premier lieu si cette fille avait portée plus de vêtements, elle aurait eu plus de temps pour réagir avant de se retrouver nue.

"Tu ne peux pas faire de choses comme ça. Ca fait parler les gens", dit-il rudement.

"Et ça leur faire dire quoi Mamoru ?" Demanda t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. "Que Ise-fukutaicho est amoureuse de Kyouraku-Taicho et que par jalousie elle a fait disparaître la robe de sa dernière petite amie ? Et alors ! Personne dans le Seireitei ne se souciera d'autre chose que le fait qu'une femme a fait disparaître la robe d'une autre. Ils ne se donneront même pas la peine de mettre des noms dans cette histoire lorsqu'elle aura atteint le Rukongai, et si c'est le cas ce sera avec mon nom de famille Ise. Je ne pense pas qu'il prêtera attention à ça."

"Tu ne sais pas à quoi il prête attention," l'incendia Mamoru.

"Tout comme toi !" Dit-elle en essayant de garder sous contrôle son reiatsu alors que sa colère grimpait en flèche. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se défendre, et le fait que son capitaine soit si froid envers elle occuper tout son esprit. Kyouraku avait de nombreux états d'âme, mais être distant envers elle n'en était pas un. Elle voulait que cette conversation se termine vite pour pouvoir retourner aux bureaux et comprendre ce qui se passait. "Je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir faire toujours attention à toute ces rumeurs. Je ne suis plus une enfant et il ne peut plus rien me faire."

"Tu sais que c'est un mensonge, Nao," répondit Mamoru aussitôt.

"Je suis Fukutaicho," déclara Nanao furieusement. "Je peux détruire des menos grandes, je pense que je peux m'occuper d'un criminel du Rukongai."

"Tu sais très bien que tu es une Fukutaicho jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de toi, et tu ne deviens ensuite qu'une simple femme," répondit Mamoru. "Attirer l'attention sur toi te fais prendre de gros risques. Tu as déjà du voir comment le Gotei 13 fait pour garder ses mains propres. Penses-tu honnêtement une seconde qu'ils ne feront pas de même avec toi lorsque tu auras des problèmes ?"

"Mon Taicho ne le ferait pas," répondit elle fermement. Elle détestait être prise pour une enfant, et il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter, que ce soit vrai ou non, l'institution qui avait été sa famille et sa protection pendant une grande majorité de sa vie.

"S'il le remarque," dit Mamoru en se retournant, "sois sûre d'avoir des problèmes lorsque ton capitaine ne sera pas en train de dormir, boire, ou de courir derrière les fesses de la première inconnue qui passe."

Nanao ne put se retenir; elle le gifla. Mamoru resta en en état de choc alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler son reiatsu qui menaçait d'exploser. "Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, les choses dont ils parlent le plus en ce moment, et les seules informations qu'il peut avoir ces derniers temps, c'est à propos du temps que je passe avec toi ! Même s'il n'entendait que le nom Ise et ne savait pas qui je suis, si il pense que tu te soucies de moi, ne penses-tu pas qu'il va essayer de me trouver juste pour te blesser toi ? Ce n'est pas mon Taicho qui me met en danger, c'est toi."

"Bien," gronda t-il après quelques secondes de silence, ses yeux se rétrécissant sous la colère. "Alors laisse le te protéger, j'en ai fini. Je n'aurais jamais pensé penser voir le jour venir où tu choisirais un tel homme au lieu de ton propre frère." Mamoru tourna les talons et disparut rapidement en se servant du shunpo. C'était bien la preuve qu'il était en colère qu'il n'ait pas fait attention au fait que des shinigamis pouvaient le voir se servir aussi bien du shunpo.

Nanao essaya désespérément d'arrêter de trembler alors qu'elle le regardait sans aller. Regagnant ses esprits elle remarqua un groupe de membres de la huitième division de l'autre côté du terrain qui avaient arrêtés ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder dans sa direction. Suivant l'exemple de son frère elle se servit du shunpo pour se rendre directement au bureau, passant rapidement devant les secrétaires et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Elle trouva son capitaine arpentant la pièce ainsi que Ukitake, qui avait un air inquiet, debout près de la porte.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Kyouraku en cessant aussitôt de marcher, l'observant de haut en bas comme s'il cherchait des blessures.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" Demanda Nanao en essayant de rester calme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée dire ? Mon frère vous a insulté alors j'ai perdue le contrôle et je l'ai giflé ? Parfait pour gonfler son égo, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin.

"Nanao, j'ai sentie ton reiatsu jusqu'ici," dit-il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle avant de s'arrêter, apparemment peu sûr de lui.

"On s'est disputés et j'ai perdu le contrôle un court instant, voilà tout," dit-elle en remettant son uniforme en place, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas le léger tremblement de ses mains.

"Une dispute assez violente pour que tu en trembles ?" Demanda t-il.

"Je vais bien."

"C'est à propos de la nuit dernière, Nanao-san ? Si il a besoin que je clarifie les choses pour lui dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je le ferais," dit Kyouraku.

"Je ne me soucie pas de la nuit dernière," siffla t-elle avec impatience. Elle avait envie de le crier, mais un grand nombre de personnes l'entendrait et il y aurait encore plus de rumeurs. C'était drôle de voir comme sa vie monotone pouvait devenir un vrai chaos en si peu de temps. "Et je me fous de savoir si Mamoru est énervé. Ce dont je me soucie vraiment est de savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez ainsi !"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Kyouraku d'un air déconcerté.

"Je devrais peut-être partir," les interrompit Ukitake. "Dois-je dire aux secrétaires de prendre leur pause maintenant ?" Il était sortit avant même qu'ils n'aient pu lui répondre.

"Nanao, je-" commença Kyouraku.

"Arrêtez ça," dit-elle, détestant le fait que sa voix commençait à se briser. "Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu me hurles dessus parce que je t'appelle Nanao-chan depuis des années," dit-il, perplexe. "J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais le changement."

"Je vous hurle dessus parce que ce n'est pas professionnel et que vous m'appelez ainsi devant des supérieurs ou des membres de la division", dit-elle, "pas parce que je déteste ce surnom, pas venant de vous. Vous ne m'appelez Nanao que lorsque vous êtes en colère ou inquiet que je me fasse battre par un hollow, et vous ne m'appelez jamais Nanao-san. Ça ne va pas." Elle arrêta de parler, craignant de perdre le contrôle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de garder son calme.

"Nanao-chan", dit-il avec douceur, avec cette bonté qui fit qu'elle finit par fondre en larme, ce qu'elle détestait bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas pleurée devant son capitaine depuis très longtemps, pleurer pour lui lorsqu'il était blessé oui, mais pas devant lui. Elle se retrouva enveloppée dans ses bras avant d'avoir pu réprimer un autre sanglot. "Shh, Nanao-chan, ne pleure pas," essaya t-il de la calmer.

"Je l'ai frappé," elle hoqueta en se sentant épouvantable, non seulement vis à vis de son capitaine, mais aussi pour avoir trahi son frère. "Il essayait juste de m'aider et moi je l'ai frappé."

"Tu me frappes constamment Nanao-chan, et pourtant je reviens toujours," fit-il remarquer avec douceur. "Il reviendra."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose," elle renifla en essayant de marquer des pauses dans ses pleurs avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. "Et je ne sais même pas ce que je vous ait fait."

"Tu n'as rien fait," dit-il alors que ses mains lui frottaient le dos pour la réconforter. Ses mains étaient étonnamment douces et ne glissaient pas vers des endroits plus malvenus. "Je pensais que je te donnais ce que tu attendais."

"Quand est-ce que je vous aient donnés l'idée que je voulais que vous me traitiez comme si vous ne me connaissiez ou ne m'aimiez pas ?" demanda t-elle, arrêtant finalement de pleurer, mais refusant de soulever sa tête posée sur son haori rose.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Nanao resta là où elle était, espérant que Ukitake avait vraiment demandé aux autres membre de partir. C'était la dernière chose dont elle aurait besoin.

"Il faut que je me mouche," dit-elle doucement après un long moment alors qu'elle retrouvait le sens de ses priorités. Elle pressa doucement sa poitrine pour lui signaler qu'elle voulait s'éloigner. Il l'a libéra et elle alla rapidement jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre un mouchoir. Un silence plana dans la pièce alors qu'elle se mouchait et essayait de reprendre son air habituel.

"Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler ?" Demanda Kyouraku une nouvelle fois.

Nanao laissa s'échapper un léger rire avant de répondre, "j'ai du mal à croire que cela aiderait. De plus, la dernière fois que vous avez parlé à un garçon en mon nom ça ne lui a pas du tout donné envie de revenir me parler."

Kyouraku rit à son tour. "Ce garçon avait mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Personne n'utilise ma Nanao-chan."

"Je suis désolée d'avoir perdue le contrôle, Kyouraku-Taicho," dit-elle en se servant des formules de politesses pour retrouver contenance.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes émotions lorsque je suis là," dit-il en l'observant avec attention. "De plus je préfère lorsque tu souris."

"Avez-vous remplis quelques papiers ?" Demanda t-elle en essayant de rediriger la conversation.

"Tu n'es partie que quinze minutes," gémit-il en sachant qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur pour le moment. "J'ai eue à peine le temps de lire l'une de ces choses ennuyeuses pendant ce temps. De plus Jyuu ne savait pas ce qu'était le formulaire 183 alors il n'a pas pu m'aider."

"C'est sûrement parce que sa division ne se sert pas de ce formulaire," dit-elle en retournant à son bureau. "Ce formulaire est utilisé pour les dégâts dus à l'alcool, envoyé par la quatrième division. Il prend une grande partie de nos allocations médicales. En faite, je suis presque certaine que ce formulaire a été spécialement créé pour notre division."

"Cela veut juste dire que notre division sait prendre du bon temps," dit Kyouraku en riant sous cape.

"C'est toujours mieux que de devoir se servir du formulaire 322 qui je pense a été créer pour la douzième," dit-elle joyeusement en constatant qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à ce qui venait de se passer.

"Est-il possible que je sache ce qu'est ce formulaire 322 ?" Demanda t-il en souriant.

"Probablement pas, monsieur. Il parle des sondes anales," répondit elle en restant assise bien droite, commençant à remettre en ordre les papiers que Kyouraku avait mélangé avec succès pendant sa courte absence. Son capitaine eut un frisson et lui prit les formulaires des mains. "Que faites-vous ?" Demanda t-elle sans relever les yeux, incapable de croiser son regard.

"Allons déjeuner Nanao-chan," dit-il en reposant les papiers sur le bureau. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu mérites ce déjeuner. De plus, je veux remercier ma kawai Nanao-chan pour m'avoir préparé ce petit-déjeuner."

"Taicho, parlez moins fort," ordonne t-elle. "Il y a assez de rumeurs qui courent sur moi aujourd'hui, et de toute façon il faut que je rattrape mon retard."

"Ils seront toujours là demain," gémit-il. "Allez, une heure de pause ne va pas te tuer."

"Je ne peux pas, monsieur," dit-elle résolument. "Et vous ne devriez même pas y songer vu l'heure tardive à laquelle vous êtes arrivés. J'ai du mal à croire qu'après être resté vingt minutes ici vous ayez besoin d'une pause déjeuner."

"Très bien, restons ici," dit Kyouraku en faisant la moue, qui se transforma très vite en un sourire. "Nanao-chan pourra m'apprendre ce sort de kido dont elle s'est servie la nuit dernière."

"Absolument pas," dit-elle en commençant à remplir un formulaire.

"Ok, alors je vais l'essayer et voir ce qui va se passer," dit-il. "J'ai lu quelque chose là dessus dans un livre ce matin."

Son capitaine commença alors à faire le sort et Nanao regarda autour d'elle d'un air horrifié, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour le frapper et vite. Le problème avec Kyouraku était qu'il était incroyablement puissant et apprenait très vite. Elle était sûre que c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était si nonchalant, parce que tout lui venait très aisément. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle avait toujours son uniforme. Peut-être avait-il trouvé le mauvais sort, pensa t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que l'uniforme noir de son capitaine sous ses deux haoris se désintégrer lentement de haut en bas. Quel idiot se servirait d'un sort sur lui-même ? Son capitaine regardait son travail.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, regarda ça, ça marche," dit-il finalement.

"Bien sûr que ça marche, idiot," dit-elle en faisant rapidement le tour du bureau. "Fermez votre haori," ordonna t-elle en attrapant le tissu pour le refermer elle-même. "Pourquoi diable avez-vous utiliser ce sort sur vous-même ?"

"Voulais-tu que je l'utilises sur toi ?" Demanda t-il en essayant de garder un air innocent.

"Bien sûr que non," rétorqua t-elle.

"Alors, comment suis-je censé m'entraîner ?"

"D'abord pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de vous entraîner ?" Demanda t-elle tout en gardant son haori fermer, comme il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le fermer de ses propres mains.

"C'est toujours bon d'être à jour des derniers sorts de kido," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Vous êtes vraiment pas possible," le réprimanda t-elle, bien qu'elle soit incapable de masquer complètement son sourire. "Fermez votre haori et retournez chez vous pour mettre des vêtements."

"Mais je croyais qu'on avait de la paperasse à faire," dit-il en feignant la confusion.

"Je m'en occuperais, monsieur. Allez juste mettre des vêtements," ordonna t-elle.

"Comme ma Nanao-chan le désire," dit-il avec un sourire imbécile. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puisqu'elle était incapable de le stopper comme ses mains tenaient toujours son haori, puis il sortit du bureau rapidement en lui rappelant de manger quelque chose.

Nanao retourna à son bureau, pris un papier et soupira. Etait-il donc prêt à tout pour ne pas s'en occuper ? Elle eut un léger sourire, heureuse qu'il lui pardonne si facilement pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Maintenant il fallait juste trouver comment convaincre son frère de ne pas la détester. Au moins pour le moment elle allait pouvoir se noyer dans son travail et ne plus y penser.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews ! Comme promis, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous aient plu ^^

Personnellement, j'ai toujours adorée ce chapitre ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 13 ~

"Comment ça a été ?" Demanda Ukitake lorsque Kyouraku sortit de la huitième division. Ukitake avait été faire sortir les secrétaires avec succès avant d'attendre son ami à l'extérieur pour voir comment il s'en était sorti.

"J'ai fait disparaître mon uniforme avec du kido," dit simplement Shunsui en resserrant les pans de son haori entre eux.

"Rien d'inhabituel donc," dit Jyuushiro en marchant à ses côtés alors qu'ils allaient chez Shunsui. "As-tu trouvé ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Egami-san ?"

"Apparemment elle l'a frappé," répondit Shunsui, ignorant le regard des shinigamis dans la rue qui les dévisageaient en se demandant pourquoi il tenait son haori fermé, ou peut-être qui se demandaient pourquoi on pouvait voir ses jambes nues sous ses dits haoris. Cela allait sûrement alimenter une nouvelle tournée de rumeurs sur le thème du "Ukitake et Kyouraku sont des amoureux gays". "Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi."

"Ah," répondit Jyuushiro d'un ton léger. "Et donc tu as fait disparaître ton uniforme."

"Elle pleurait, Jyuu," se défendit Shunsui. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ?"

"Comment te mettre nu était une solution pour les pleurs de Nanao ?" Demanda Jyuushiro, déconcerté.

"Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras en premier et après je me suis mis nu," grommela Sunsui.

"Bien, je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas fait le contraire. Nanao-san aurait sûrement fait disparaître un siècle de ta vie si tu l'avais fait," dit Jyuushiro sagement. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Alors tu ne penses pas que c'était le moment approprié pour lui avouer tes sentiments ? Quand elle est affligée parce que tes sentiments semblent avoir changés pour elle ?

"Je ne voulais pas la contrariée plus," dit Shunsui en soupirant. "Chaque fois qu'elle pleure je m'affole jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la faire sourire de nouveau."

"Les choses n'ont pas l'air de marcher aussi bien que ça entre elle et Egami-san," dit Jyuushiro en essayant de ne pas rire face à la détresse de son ami.

Shunsui n'avait jamais été douer avec les femmes qui pleurent et ce fait était encore plus fort lorsque la femme en question était Nanao. Jyuushiro se rappelait de cette nuit où il avait été réveiller par sa porte qui s'était brusquement ouverte, Shunsui paniqué entrant dans la pièce en tenant dans ses bras une jeune Nanao pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. C'était peu de temps après que Lisa-san soit partie et apparemment l'enfant avait eu un cauchemar. Evidemment, comme il s'agissait de Nanao, le résultat avait été qu'elle avait perdue le contrôle de son reiatsu, ce qui avait réveiller tout le bâtiment et son capitaine s'était précipité. Au moment où il l'avait réveillée elle avait fondu en larme, sans que Shunsui ne puisse la calmer. Se disant que son vieil ami serait plus doué pour le faire, il l'avait prise et était venu à la treizième en se servant de son shunpo.

Il avait été désappointé lorsque Nanao avait réfusé de le lâcher et après quelques minutes supplémentaires de pleurs, Shunsui l'avait gardée dans ses bras et arpenter la pièce, puis elle avait finit par se rendormir. Ils avaient tout les deux terminés leur nuit chez Jyuushiro, Nanao bordée sur le canapé et Shunsui avec une bouteille de saké, assis sur le plancher à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait rougit et avait accumulée les excuses le lendemain matin pour les avoir ainsi dérangés, les deux hommes lui assurant qu'elle ne les dérangeaient pas, et Kyouraku l'avait emmenée déjeuner dans le premier district.

Shunsui avait voulut aller dans un restaurant occidental pour le petit déjeuner de la jeune femme et s'était assurée que le restaurant se serve de la nourriture pour créer un sourire dans son assiette. Cela lui avait valut un petit sourire de la part de Nanao, et Shunsui avait passé le reste du repas à créer des images et des visages jusqu'à ce que Nanao ne le réprimande pour jouer avec la nourriture. Sur ce point son ami avait passé beaucoup de temps à faire en sorte que sa mignonne Nanao-chan sourit et rit autant que possible. Mais cela devint plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait et qu'elle commençait un créer un mur protecteur autour d'elle.

"J'espère que ce groupe de Yakuza en aura bientôt finit avec tout ça et que nous pourrons bientôt tout oublier pour retourner à la normale," dit Shunsui en sortant Jyuushiro de ses souvenirs.

"Jusqu'à ce que le prochain homme vienne et tente de la courtiser," dit Jyuushiro avec sensibilité. Son ami le foudroya du regard mais cela ne fit pas disparaître son sourire calme. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue de la maison de Shunsui et s'arrêtèrent brusquement. "Il semble que tu aies un visiteur," dit Jyuushiro alors que Mamoru levait la tête vers eux. Mamoru resta sous le porche de Shunsui et attendit que les deux hommes s'approchent.

Shunsui eut un grand sourire et l'accueillit chaleureusement lorsqu'ils furent prêts de la maison. "Mamoru-san ! Que me vaut cet honneur inattendu ?"

"Si le Soutaicho vous donnait l'ordre direct de ne pas interférer alors que Nanao-san est en danger, suivrez-vous cet ordre ?" Demanda Mamoru sans préambules.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il donnerait un tel ordre," dit-il avec un visage perplexe, mais sans pour autant se laisser démonter. "Nanao-chan est une fukutaicho du Gotei 13 et ma subordonnée direct. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'ordonnerait cela."

"Dans un monde parfait," dit Mamoru avec un grognement. "Et si elle n'était plus une membre du Gotei 13 ?"

"Et pourquoi ne le serait-elle plus ?" Demanda Shunsui poliment.

"Ce ne sont que des situations hypothétiques," Répondit Mamoru. "Si elle n'était plus un membre du Gotei 13, si elle n'était pas en danger par rapport à un hollow et que vous pourriez être traité comme un traitre si vous la protégiez ?"

"J'espère sincèrement que ce ne sont pas des menaces Egami-san," dit Shunsui aussi calme que jamais, son sourire ne bougeant pas. Jyuushiro était sûrement l'un des rares a pouvoir sentir la subtile tension dans le reiatsu de Shunsui.

"Comme je l'ai dit," répondit Mamoru sans bouger de sa position, "ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'un Taicho ferait dans cette situation."

"Eh bien alors si c'est un jeu, puis-je y rajouter quelques unes de mes conditions ?" demanda Shunsui joyeusement. "J'adore les jeux après tout. Dans une situation comme la votre, y a t-il une raison pour que Nanao-chan ne soit pas capable de se défendre par elle-même ? Si il ne s'agit pas d'un hollow j'ai du mal à penser que ma Nanao-chan ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser en quelques sorts de Kido."

"Elle aurait perdue tout son reiatsu. Hypothétiquement, bien sur," répondit Mamoru.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Shunsui. "Eh bien dans ce cas s'il ne s'agit pas d'un hollow et que ce n'est pas le business du Gotei 13, je serais capable d'agir de moi-même en toute discrétion."

"Le Soutaicho vous a spécifiquement ordonner à vous de ne pas intervenir," rappela Mamoru.

"Je pense que j'ai besoin de plus d'informations à propos de la situation, Mamoru-kun," dit poliment Shunsui en essayant de lui arracher plus de détails.

"Nao est en danger," répondit froidement Mamoru tout en fixant Kyouraku avec dégout. "Que voudriez-vous savoir de plus ?"

Kyouraku ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un messager de la seconde division. "Egami-san, nous sommes prêts à partir. Ils ont demandés votre présence."

"J'arrive," répondit-il sans regarder Kyouraku. Le messager disparut rapidement et Mamoru s'avança vers Kyouraku pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent épaule à épaule Mamoru dit clairement, "j'ai fait une grosse erreur en vous choisissant." Une seconde plus tard il avait disparut.

"Eh bien, c'est étrange," dit Jyuushiro en regardant dans la direction où Mamoru avait disparu alors que Shunsui allait dans sa maison, suivit par Ukitake. "Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Me changer et retourner au bureau," répondit Shunsui avec honnêteté. "Quoiqu'il y ait, ça ne sent pas bon, et je pense que Nanao en sait plus qu'elle n'en dit. Je ne la laisserais pas seule."

"Ca va être difficile une fois la nuit tombée," fit remarquer Jyuushiro.

"Je camperais au pied de sa porte s'il le faut," dit Shunsui en entrant chez lui.

"C'est étonnant que cette fille n'ait pas encore porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel," dit Jyuushiro en secouant la tête. "Tu n'as qu'à droguer son thé et la garder ici."

"Ca marcherait tu penses ?" dit Shunsui en se tournant vers lui.

"Ne la drogue surtout pas !" dit Jyuushiro d'un ton ferme. "Je suis désolé d'avoir mis cette idée dans ta tête. Tu peux peut-être demander à Rangiku-san de rester avec elle ?"

"Je ne veux pas que Egami soit près d'eux," dit Shunsui après avoir réfléchit un instant. "Je trouverais quelque chose."

OoOoOoOoO

Je suis désolée pour le temps de parution.. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des périodes en ce moment, mais je ferais de mon mieux :)

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 14 ~

Nanao fut surprise lorsque son capitaine retourna au bureau une heure plus tard, elle fut choquée lorsqu'il commença à remplir les rapports, et se retrouva complètement perdue lorsqu'il annonça qu'il les avaient assignés tout les deux à la patrouille habituelle au premier district du Rukongai pour cette nuit.

"Non pas qu'un peu de changement me gêne, mais y a t-il une raison particulière pour que vous ayez la brusque envie de faire des heures supplémentaires ?" Demanda t-elle en le fixant alors qu'il remplissait un document.

"C'est bon pour le moral de montrer de temps en temps que nous ne sommes pas au dessus des autres pour le travail," dit Kyouraku en lui souriant.

"Je crois me rappeler vous l'avoir dit il y a de cela six mois," dit Nanao en haussant un sourcil, "ce à quoi vous avez répondu, et je cite, 'alors ne fait rien faire faire aux autres membres non plus.'"

"J'ai changé d'avis," dit-il simplement. "De plus j'avais oublié de prendre en compte le fait que j'aurais ma Nanao-chan pour moi toute la soirée."

"Si c'est cela votre raisonnement pour ce changement, je peux vous assurer que vous vous amuserez bien plus avec vos copains de beuverie," dit Nanao confiante. Ce n'était pas que ce changement la gêne, mais elle était inquiète à l'idée qu'il tente de lui extirper des informations, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui en parler. "Je peux prendre l'un des autres siège avec moi."

"Ma Nanao-chan essayerait-elle de m'éviter ?" Demanda t-il avec un sourire en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

"Non, monsieur," dit-elle en rencontrant son regard. "Je ne comprend tout simplement pas votre soudaine passion pour le travail."

"Peu importe tant que je peux passer du temps avec ma Nanao-chan," roucoula t-il joyeusement. "Mais si tu préfères donner ta place à un autre siège pour que l'on passe toute la nuit ensemble de ton plein gré, je le préfèrerais de loin."

"Ce n'est qu'une patrouille," dit Nanao en retournant à son travail.

"Si cruelle," répondit-il comme elle s'y attendait. Un moment de silence passa avant que Nanao ne le brise de nouveau.

"Je vais bien, vraiment, monsieur," dit-elle inquiète qu'il ne fasse tout ceci uniquement pour garder un oeil sur elle. Habituellement, il devenait aussi collant seulement après qu'elle ait été blesser en mission.

Lorsqu'elle s'était cassée la cheville en protégeant des subordonnés au cours d'une mission quelques années plus tôt, il avait insisté pour la transporter partout malgré le nombre de fois où elle le frappa avec son livre. Il avait même caché ses béquille à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle dépende de lui. Le seul point positif était qu'il était au bureau tout les jours à l'heure pour l'y amener, et qu'il l'a suivait partout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas à lui courir sans cesse après pour qu'il signe tel rapport.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'allais pas bien," dit-il tranquillement. "Mais si c'est le cas tu peux venir me le dire."

"Eh bien, je vais bien," dit-elle en le fixant avant de retourner à son travail.

"Magnifique," acquiesça t-il joyeusement. "Hum, Nanao-chan."

"Oui ?" Demanda t-elle en l'observant de nouveau.

"Le formulaire 253a est-il important ?"

"Oui," dit-elle, déjà inquiète. "Il concerne tout les temps de formations des entraînements entre divisions et leurs emplacements pour le mois. Pourquoi ?"

"Uh, j'ai été un peu distrait et j'ai un peu griffonné dessus," dit-il d'un air coupable.

"Avez-vous lut les horaires et les terrains d'entraînement ?" Demanda t-elle avec un soupir, se levant pour regarder par dessus l'épaule du capitaine.

"Peut-être," dit-il d'un air évasif en jetant un coup d'oeil au papier. Nanao fit de même et se détourna aussitôt. Son capitaine était un excellent artiste et avait repeint un shunga - une estampe érotique - célèbre sur le formulaire.

Elle lutta pour ne pas rougir et retourna à son bureau, "jetez-ça."

"Mais tu as dit que c'était important," répondit son capitaine, confus.

"J'irais en chercher un autre à la première division demain. Je leur dirais que vous avez renversé du saké dessus, encore une fois," dit-elle fermement.

"Mais je vais passer pour un incompétent, Nanao-chan," gémit-il.

"Je ne pense pas que dire la vérité vous aidera à paraître compétent, monsieur," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Ne touchez plus à d'autres papiers tant que je ne vous en donnerez pas en vous montrant où signer."

"Comme tu le souhaites, ma charmante et intelligente Nanao-chan," dit-il, déjà couché dans le canapé. Cet homme était vraiment sans espoir, se dit-elle en retournant à son travail. Ses ronflements envahirent bientôt l'atmosphère et Nanao passa le reste de l'après-midi a travaillé dans le calme.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsque Nanao termina son travail et se prépara en vue de la patrouille. Son capitaine avait dormit une partie de l'après-midi sur le canapé avant d'aller déambuler dans la division pour parler à ses membres. Nanao était en train de se demander si elle avait assez de temps pour passer à la division dîner lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, regarde ce que Asano-kun nous a apportés !" dit Kyouraku joyeusement alors qu'il ramenait des Udon avec lui. Assez pour ce dîner, se dit-elle. Nanao prit sa chaise et la mit au bureau de son capitaine, le seul qui n'était pas rempli de papiers pour le moment, et prit sa part.

"Merci, Taicho," dit-elle en prenant ses baguettes. "Vous ne devriez pas envoyer des membres de la division pour ce genre de commissions."

"Il était heureux de le faire," dit Kyouraku en souriant. "Je devrais peut-être lui acheter un dîner à mon tour pour le remercier."

"Exact, monsieur," dit-elle en réalisant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec cet homme sur le protocole. Elle prit une première bouchée et sourit en réalisant qu'elle avait des Tsukimi udon, ses préférés. C'était l'une des choses que Mamoru cuisinait lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et elle était attachée à ces moments. Elle lâcha involontairement un soupir à cette pensée et se demanda comment elle allait le convaincre de lui parler de nouveau. Peut-être pourrait-elle aller le trouver après sa patrouille pour s'excuser en lui disant que le comportement irrationnel de son capitaine avait finit par déteindre sur elle.

La voix de Kyouraku l'interrompit dans ses pensées, la faisant presque sursauter. "Quelque chose te préoccupe Nanao-chan ?"

Nanao fixa ses nouilles, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui mentait. "Rien en particulier, Taicho. Cela a juste été une longue journée."

"On peut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour la patrouille si tu es trop fatiguée," proposa t-il. "Je peux te ramener chez toi."

"Je ne vais pas passer outre mon travail juste pour aller au lit avec mon supérieur," grogna t-elle en regardant fixement le bureau.

"Yare, yare," dit-il avec joie, "quand ai-je parler d'aller au lit ensembles ? Je t'ai juste proposé de te raccompagner. Ma Nanao-chan a l'esprit mal tourné !"

Elle rougit à ce commentaire et leva ses nouilles à hauteur de visage en espérant que cela cacherait les rougeurs de son visage. "Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de chose ! Je sais juste que c'est ce que vous me proposez à chaque fois."

"Je t'offrirais toujours bien plus que quelques galipettes," dit Kyouraku d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. Nanao le fixa, comme pour trouver le mensonge derrière ses propos, et il la fixa à son tour sans ciller.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et leur attention fut détournée par l'entrée de Matsumoto. "Shunsui-kun, prêt pour aller boire ? Ils font une nuit karaoké au Hollow Coquin."

"Désolé Ran-chan," dit-il joyeusement. "Je vais en patrouille avec ma Nanao-chan."

"Argh pourquoi as-tu accepté ça ?" Demanda Rangiku en regardant Nanao.

"Ne me regarde pas," dit-elle en pointant Kyouraku du bout de ses baguettes.

"Tu le fais de toi même ?" Demanda Rangiku sans cacher un instant son choc.

"Je vais avoir Nanao-chan pour moi tout seul ce soir," dit-il fièrement.

"Tss si tu étais si désespéré j'aurais pu prétexter un voyage pour du shopping dans le monde réel, j'aurais attendue que vous passiez pour refermer la porte et vous auriez été coincés ensembles jusqu'à la prochaine ouverture," dit-elle en soupirant lourdement.

"Hmmm," murmura Kyouraku, dans ses pensées. "Ne, Nanao-chan, voudrais-tu aller faire un peu de shopping avec Ran-chan ? Je m'occuperais de la patrouille."

"Bande d'idiots," dit-elle en continuant de manger ses nouilles. "Je n'irais plus jamais faire de shopping avec toi."

"Menteuse," dit Matsumoto en s'asseyant sur le bureau. "Sérieusement, vous devriez vraiment laisse votre boulot et venir faire un karaoké."

"Je préfèrerais laisser Kurotsuchi-Taicho faire des expériences sur moi," dit Nanao.

"Même en sachant qu'ils ont le formulaire 322 ?" Lui demanda son capitaine, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu exagérer," admit Nanao. "Mais je préfère aller en patrouille plutôt que de devoir chanter devant des gens."

"Mais Nanao-chan a une jolie voix," tenta Kyouraku.

"Oooooh," dit Matsumoto, soudainement intéressée. "Tu l'as entendue chanter ?"

"Nous n'arrivions pas à calmer l'âme d'un petit garçon après l'attaque d'un hollow, et Nanao-chan a chantée pour lui afin qu'il se relaxe pour pouvoir le purifier," confirma Kyouraku. Nanao cacha ses rougeurs derrière son pot de nouilles et ne dit rien. Le petit garçon lui rappelait son frère, et elle avait été incapable de l'envoyer à la soul Society alors qu'il était aussi effrayé.

"Si mignon," roucoula Matsumoto avant de l'étreindre avec la force d'un ours, le diner manquant de tomber. "Nanao-chan ferait une bonne mère. D'adorables bébés bruns aux yeux indigo ! En espérant que ce ne soit que des filles, je n'arrive pas à imaginer deux Kyouraku courant les rues du Seireitei. Aucune femme ne pourrait y réchapper !"

"Mais je ne peux pas avoir de filles," dit Kyouraku d'un air horrifié. "Je devrais tuer tout les hommes qui les regarderaient de travers et je n'aime pas me battre. Non, des garçons serait mieux."

Nanao se détourna rapidement d'eux sans chercher à répliquer, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de répliquer lorsqu'ils étaient partis dans de telles conversations. Au lieu de cela elle termina rapidement son dîner et chercha des traces du reiatsu de Mamoru. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'arrêter à la deuxième après la patrouille et essayer de lui parler. C'était agréable de pouvoir sentir son reiatsu après des années d'absence, bien qu'elle soit embarrassée d'en trouver la trace... Dans le Rukongai. Il ne serait pas parti sans le dire aurevoir tout de même ? Il était peut-être plus en colère qu'elle ne le pensait, se dit-elle avec un tressaillement. Enfin, tant qu'il ne cachait pas son reiatsu elle pourrait le trouver même en dehors du Seireitei.

"Que souhaites-tu Nanao-chan ?" Demanda Rangiku, la sortant de ses pensées.

"Hmm ?" Questionna t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation.

"Veux-tu des filles ou des garçons ?" Clarifia Rangiku d'un air exaspéré en se rendant compte que Nanao n'avait pas suivit.

"Je préfèrerais un de chaque," répondit Nanao sans réfléchir.

"Bien," répondit Kyouraku en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, faisant la moue. "Je suppose que j'aurais aussi une fille alors."

"Qui a dit que je les voulais avec vous ?" Demanda Nanao en roulant des yeux. Ce commentaire, évidemment, oriente ses compagnons vers une autre conversation, ceux-ci cherchant quel homme serait le mieux pour elle, et elle les ignora rapidement pour se concentrer sur le reiatsu de Mamoru. Il était dans le 79eme district du Sud du Rukongai si elle jugeait correctement les distances. Soudain son reiatsu grimpa et Nanao manqua de renverser ses nouilles. Ce na pouvait pas être son shikai si ? Mon dieu, pensa t-elle désespérément, pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Elle était déjà sur ses pieds avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

"Nanao ?" entendit-elle vaguement demander Rangiku.

"Je dois y aller," dit Nanao.

"Nous avons une patrouille dans quelques minutes," commenta Kyouraku en l'observant d'un air interrogatif.

"Je crois que j'ai laissée un robinet ouvert dans mon appartement," dit Nanao en sortant la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit tout en continuant de suivre le reiatsu de son frère.

"Tu n'as pas été chez toi ces 24 dernières heures ?" Demanda Matsumoto.

"Non, c'est pour ça que c'est si grave," dit Nanao rapidement. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le 79eme district était loin et cela lui prendrait plus de temps pour venir que de temps pour Mamoru finir son combat. De plus, elle avait sa patrouille dans quelques minutes et elle n'était pas du genre à se soustraire à ses devoirs. Dans tout les cas, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle était si distraite qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée que son capitaine s'était déplacé avant que son bras ne l'attrape par la taille, l'éloignant de la porte. "Ce n'est pas le genre de ma Nanao-chan d'oublier quelque chose comme ça," dit-il en la tirant facilement à lui, faisant un bond en arrière vers le bureau où elle avait abandonné son dîner.

Elle frappa son bras avec son éventail et essaya de se dégager de son emprise. "Monsieur, je dois vraiment aller vérifier-" elle se stoppa d'elle-même en sentant le reiatsu de Mamoru revenir à son niveau normal. Elle respira se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mise en apnée. "Je dois vraiment aller vérifier," dit-elle de nouveau.

Kyouraku posa ses yeux sur elle mais enleva sa main. "D'accord, allons vérifier et partons ensuite en patrouille. A moins qu'il n'y ait un problème avec ça ?" Nanao fit signe que non, et il continua, "désolé de t'interrompre comme ça Rangiku-chan. Nous terminerons notre conversation une autre fois."

"Nah," dit Rangiku en secouant sa main vers eux. "Maintenant que je vous voie tout les deux côte à côte je ne vois personne d'autre pour avoir des bébés avec elle." Nanao avait encore assez d'esprit pour faire apparaître une aura rougeoyante de kidô autour de sa main, et Matsumoto avait assez de bon sens pour battre rapidement en retraite en passant par la fenêtre.

"Pas besoin d'être si en colère, Nanao-chan," dit joyeusement Kyouraku tout en prenant le risque énorme de prendre sa main dans la sienne. "Elle ne faisait que souligner l'évidence," murmura t-il à son oreille. Sa barbe de quelques jours frôla le lobe de son oreille lorsqu'il parla et elle tenta d'ignorer le frisson qui passa dans son corps. Sa main libre se posa aveuglement sur le bureau derrière elle et elle attrapa un classeur, le claquant contre le tête du capitaine.

"Assez," dit-elle fermement alors qu'il pleurnichait en se tenant la tête. "Allons vérifier ce robinet."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Encore merci pour vos review's ! Je suis désolée si mes publications sont moins régulières, mais je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance (enfin, je viens de le finir xD) et moins de temps pour moi. Mais j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre la traduction !

On avance tranquillement, et je vous dis à bientôt :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre original** : Skeletons in the Closet

**Auteur** : Fading into the background

**Traductrice** : Gaeriel69

Chapitre 15 ~

Le trajet jusque sa maison fut fait en un pas de shunpo, et Nanao rentra rapidement chez elle pour vérifier tout les robinets même si elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient tous fermés. Elle se concentra sur le reiatsu de Mamoru et tout semblait revenu à la normale. Retournant à l'entrée elle trouva Kyouraku en train d'observer sa bibliothèque.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?" Demanda t-elle en croisant ses bras, impatiente. Elle avait été si pressée qu'elle avait oubliée de l'enfermer à l'extérieur de son appartement.

"Oui," dit-il tranquillement et sans plus d'explications, quittant la bibliothèque pour observer par la fenêtre. "Je n'ai jamais pu inspecter l'appartement de Nanao-chan. La seule fois où j'ai pu venir ici c'est lorsque tu as été blesser et tu m'as virer rapidement," finit-il avec un gémissement.

"Ce n'est pas approprié d'avoir mon Taicho dans mes appartements," dit-elle avec raison en lui tournant le dos pour ranger quelques livres que le capitaine avait déjà bougés. "Surtout que je n'ai pas de chambres supplémentaires. J'aimerais éviter le scandale, merci beaucoup. Et je préfèrerais que vous ne le cassiez pas, monsieur."

Kyouraku reposa le verre décoratif qu'il examinait et grimaça. "Comment fais-tu ça ?"

"Je suis surprise que vous ne le sachiez pas," dit-elle en rangeant le dernier livre et en fixant une peinture qui semblait de travers. "Les recrues ne vous l'ont pas dit ? On dit que Kurotsuchi-Taicho m'a mis des yeux derrière la tête."

Kyouraku éclata de rire et dit, "je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette rumeur. Ils le disent vraiment ?"

Nanao l'apaisa avec un demi-sourire et lui répondit, "C'est ce qu'on m'a dit," alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser un marque page qui était tombé de sa table basse. Il était un vrai ouragan. Elle se sentait désolée pour la femme de ménage qui venait chez lui une fois par semaine. Alors qu'elle attrapait le marque page, le reiatsu de Mamoru explosa comme une bombe dans son esprit. Elle se leva brusquement, se cognant le haut de son crâne contre la table et tomba au sol en se recroquevillant, se tenant l'arrière du crâne.

"Nanao !" cria Kyouraku, et elle essaya de se reprendre aussitôt en chassant les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux pour se redresser mais une large main sur son épaule l'empêcha de bouger. "Tu ne dois pas bouger. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu dois avoir une commotion."

"Je vais bien, Taicho," assura t-elle alors que sa vision revenait à la normale. "S'il vous plaît laissez moi me lever."

"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe," dit-il sérieusement, et elle soupira en reconnaissant le ton de sa voix. Il l'utilisait généralement lorsqu'elle s'assommait de travail, et qu'il la forçait finalement à prendre une pause. Au fil des ans elle avait appris qu'il était inutile de protester. De plus, le reiatsu de Mamoru continuait à s'enflammer et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire la patrouille sans avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

"Je suivais le reiatsu de Mamoru-san pour pouvoir m'excuser auprès de lui plus tard, mais il est dans l'un des quartiers mal famés du Rukongai et son reiatsu m'indique qu'il est en plein combat," admit-elle, toujours assise par terre. "Je vais devoir m'excuser pour la patrouille, monsieur."

Kyouraku soupira, mais l'aida seulement à se remettre sur pieds. "Je l'ai vu plus tôt," dit-il. "Un messager est venu lui dire que la seconde division était prête à bouger."

"Pour aller où ?" Demanda Nanao en essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées alors qu'une douleur sourde irradiait l'arrière de sa tête.

"Je suppose qu'ils se sont déplacés pour un truc louche de Yakuza," dit Kyouraku d'un air douteux. "Je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure vision sur quoi ils travaillaient, vu le temps que tu as passé avec Egami."

"Oh," répondit Nanao d'un air pensif. Si c'était ça, alors tout devait avoir été planifier. Son frère et ses associés cherchaient des hollow un peu plus tôt après tout. Peut-être se battaient-ils contre une arrivée de hollows dans le Rukongai. Cela expliquerait sûrement pourquoi la famille Higurashi et les shinigamis avaient voulus travailler ensembles. La famille Higurashi avait du promettre aux résidents de ce district une protection contre honoraires, et même si les shinigamis ignoraient la plupart des activités de hollows dans le Rukongai, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer une large arrivée. Elle aurait eut de sérieux ennuis si elle avait pas seulement louper une patrouille, mais si elle avait aussi dérangée une mission de la seconde division par sa présence indésirée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à croire en son frère pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. "Connaissez-vous le sort pour ça ?" Demanda t-elle en indiquant faiblement son crâne douloureux tout en ignorant la question implicite dans le dernier commentaire de son capitaine.

Kyouraku l'a regarda d'un air presque triste pendant un moment avant de mettre ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Nanao. Elle sentit quelque chose d'apaisant et de frais courir le long de sa peau jusqu'à son crâne et ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer sur sa main. "Merci, Taicho," dit-elle avec douceur alors qu'il retirait ses mains.

"Pas d'problème," répondit-il brusquement. "As-tu besoin d'être excusé pour la patrouille ?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit-elle. "Je pense que personne n'apprécierait que j'interfère. Pouvons nous y aller ?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle fut inquiète pendant un moment qu'il renverse quelque chose, alors qu'il se stoppa brusquement à la porte et sourit par dessus son épaule. "J'ai oublié d'aller faire un tour dans la chambre."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et mit ses deux mains sur son dos pour le pousser en dehors de ses appartements. "Dans vos rêves," dit-elle avec sarcasme.

"Chaque nuits, Nanao-chan," confirma t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Le reste de la patrouille fut des plus ordinaire, comme elle l'avait voulue. Il n'y avait jamais rien de sérieux qui arrivait dans le premier district, et ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient là pour stopper la criminalité du Rukongai. Le but de la patrouille était de marcher le long des murs du Seireitei et de s'assurer que tout allait bien. En général il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures d'un ennui incroyable, et Nanao n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son capitaine avait accepté de la faire.

Au moins la facilité de cette patrouille lui permit de garder un oeil constant sur le reiatsu de Mamoru. Il s'enflammait pour redevenir calme à plusieurs reprises, ce qui l'a rendait nerveuse puis calme à son tour. Nanao fut soudain presque heureuse de ne jamais avoir réussit à retrouver son frère par le passé. Au moins elle avait pu garder son inquiétude pour lui au fond de son esprit plutôt que ces explosions de panique. Que leur dernière rencontre ait été désastreux n'aidait en rien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que s'il était blessé ou s'il mourait maintenant elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait dit et fait.

Le reiatsu de Mamoru se calmait pour la cinquième fois consécutive lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la stoppant au beau milieu d'un pas de shunpo. Nanao cligna et jeta un coup d'oeil à son capitaine en se demandant qu'est-ce que diable il pensait être en train de faire. Non pas que son bras ne lui donnait une impression de chaleur et de confort, mais il n'avait vraiment rien à faire là.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, il faut que tu regardes où tu mets les pieds," dit-il en inclinant la tête devant eux. Elle regarda dans la même direction et vit une longue volée de marches qu'elle aurait dégringolées avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui se passer. Elle rougit, honteuse, et se dégagea avec douceur de lui au lieu de le frapper sur la tête.

"Je suis désolée, Taicho, j'étais dans mes pensées," expliqua t-elle lamentablement.

"C'est ce que j'ai remarqué," dit-il avec un léger rire, "pourquoi as-tu toujours cet éventail avec toi ?"

Nanao fut confuse pendant un bref instant avant de baisser le regard et de voir l'éventail dans ses mains, qu'elle avait distraitement tordu et déformé après qu'il l'ait arrêtée. Elle rangea rapidement le pauvre objet dans sa manche pour pouvoir en disposer plus tard.

"Je suppose que c'est assez pour la patrouille," dit-il calmement. Nanao fut de nouveau confuse avant de regarder autour d'elle et de remarquer qu'ils étaient à la fin de leur périmètre de patrouille. "Peut-on rentrer ?"

Nanao hocha la tête et commença à le suivre. Observant le Rukongai par dessus son épaule elle se concentra un instant pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper. Non, elle avait raison, Mamoru était rentrer dans le Seireitei avec calme et son reiatsu semblait s'être stabilisé contrairement aux heures précédentes. Quoiqu'il ait fait cela était maintenant terminé, et en sa faveur.

"Nanao-chan ?" La questionna son capitaine.

"Ce n'est rien, monsieur," dit-elle en lui accordant un rare sourire. "Rentrons." Elle sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules et elle se sentit bien plus légère. Tout aller bien. Kyouraku l'observa bondir en avant avec légèreté et elle se retourna vers lui en réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. "Vous venez ?"

"Yare, yare Nanao-chan, je viens," dit-il en lui souriant. "Je profitais simplement du paysage." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en jetant un autre coup d'oeil évident sur son derrière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le réprimanda pas. Cela ne changerait rien. Ils rentrèrent dans le Seireitei en marchant côte à côte, ce qui fut un agréablement changement comparé à l'ordinaire où elle marchait toujours un pas derrière lui.

Elle allait tourner à droite, mais il continua tout droit. "Taicho ?" Elle l'appela. "La huitième est dans cette direction."

"Ma pauvre Nanao-chan, je le sais. Je vais à la treizième," dit-il d'un air innocent. "Jyuu a eut un malaise aujourd'hui, et je veux aller le voir. Tu sais comme ses toux l'empêche de dormir. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ? Il adore discuter avec toi, et il dit toujours que tu fais le meilleur des thés."

Elle était crevée et avait vraiment envie de rentrer, mais elle pouvait difficilement dire non alors qu'un ami était malade, et de plus elle pourrait passer le temps restant pour aller chercher Mamoru quand elle serait partie. "D'accord," dit-elle en se déplaçant pour le rattraper. "Est-ce grave ?"

"Pas suffisamment pour qu'il ait besoin d'aller à la quatrième," dit Kyouraku en haussant les épaules. Ils marchèrent en silence sur le reste du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison de Ukitake d'où aucunes lumières n'émanaient.

"Il semble qu'il se soit endormi finalement," dit Nanao en essayant de détecter la moinde lumière provenant de la maison.

"Absurde," dit Kyouraku. "Tu connais Jyuu, il est probablement éveillé et plongé dans ses pensées, mais il ne veut déranger personne." Kyouraku frappa à la porte et attendit en sifflant une petite musique. Après un moment sans la moindre réponse il toqua de nouveau.

"Monsieur, je pense que," débuta Nanao, mais fut stoppé par l'ouverture de la porte qui dévoila un Ukitake a l'air mal réveillé.

"Shunsui? Nanao-san?" dit-il d'un air confus. "Que se passe t-il ?"

"Je viens juste voir si un vieil ami va bien," dit tranquillement Kyouraku. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Comment je vais ? Shunsui, qu'est-ce que" débuta Ukitake, mais il se tut en jetant un coup d'oeil à Nanao. "Je vais mieux. Ce n'était pas très grave. Voulez-vous entrer ?"

"On adorerait te tenir compagnie," dit Kyouraku avec un large sourire. "Viens Nanao-chan, tu vas pouvoir nous faire l'un de tes délicieux thés si cela ne te dérange pas."

"Bien sûr que non," dit-elle, bien qu'elle soit toujours perplexe. Ukitake semblait bien endormi, et il n'avait pas l'air si malade que ça. Les deux amis se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre l'une de leurs conversation. Elle suivit son capitaine dans la maison alors que Ukitake allumait les lampes sur leur passage.

"Vous savez où se trouve la cuisine Nanao-san," dit Ukitake, qui semblait être en train d'étouffer un baillement. "Faites comme chez vous. J'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez venue me voir."

"Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien," dit-elle avec gentillesse. "Je reviens vite."

Elle a traversé le hall pour se rendre dans la cuisine, et se demanda vaguement si elle devait poser des question à son capitaine sur son étrange comportement de la soirée. Honnêtement, elle se disait que ce serait sûrement inutile si il ne voulait pas en parler et qu'il la distraira sûrement en faisant des poèmes sur certaines parties de son anatomie. A plusieurs reprises elle avait voulue l'ignorer et continuer de lui demander des réponses, mais ses poèmes devenaient de plus en plus obscènes à tel point qu'elle avait envie de le frapper au nom de toutes les femmes du monde. Il arrivait donc toujours à la détourner du sujet lorsqu'elle essayait. Soupirant, elle commença à fouiller dans la cuisine en se demandant de quoi Ukitake et Kyouraku devaient être en train de parler à ce moment même.

OoOoOoOoO

Eh non, je ne vous aient pas oubliés ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que je met à publier, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, il fut sue j'étudie sérieusement, et l'ambiance à la maison n'est pas folklo xD

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aient plus, à bientôt !


End file.
